Warriors: The Following, Book 2: The Flood
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Icepool has finally received her warrior name but with it comes new troubles. WindClan's thirst for more territory is getting stronger. Another war rages on inside of Icepool as she faces a tough decision: Rainwhisker or Cloudspot. Who means more to her?
1. Allegiances

Warriors: The Following

Book 2: The Flood

"The blue-eyed cat will seal the fate of the river and let the warring winds cease."

Icepool has finally been made into a warrior and with her new position comes new responsibilities. The threat of WindClan is getting greater and not all Clans are as strong as RiverClan. Meanwhile a new danger is arising in Icepool's life and it has nothing to do with enemy cats. Icepool is torn between Rainwhisker and Cloudspot and both toms aren't too fond of each other. The prophecy is coming to pass and it's up to Icepool to save RiverClan.

**RiverClan**

Leader: 

Silverstar- beautiful gray tabby with a sharp tail.

Deputy: 

Pinetail- dark brown tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice- Seapaw)

Medicine Cat: 

Owlear- young dark gray tom with pointy ears.

(Apprentice- Willowpaw)

Warriors: 

Wingfeet- light brown tabby tom.

(Apprentice- Rockpaw)

Tinystripe- small white and grey she-cat.

Fernfoot- black and white she-cat.

Birdsong- long legged she-cat with black fur

Rainwhisker- grey and black tabby tom.

Coldsnow- calico tom with hazel eyes.

Crabclaw- black and white tom.

Rosetail- small brown and white tabby.

(Apprentice- Pondpaw)

Icepool- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens: 

Dawncloud- grey and white she-cat.

Elders:

Petalcoat- dusky brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Dewfur- solid grey tom with a torn claw.

Oldwhisker- oldest cat in Riverclan, blind tabby tom.

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- black tom with hazel eyes.

Pondpaw- black and brown tom.

Willowpaw- brown tabby she-cat.

Seapaw- black she-cat with a white tail.

Kits:

(Miststorm's and Pinetail's)

Hawkkit- white and brown tom with green eyes.

Stormkit- long-haired cream colored she-cat.

Runningkit- brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mosskit- light brown tom with a white underbelly.

(Dawncloud's and Wingfeet's)

Lichenkit- light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Cricketkit- brown and white tabby she-cat.

Yarrowkit- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly.

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Redstar- red furred tom with green eyes.

Deputy: 

Applefall- light brown she-cat with white paws.

Medicine Cat: 

Foxtail- reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail.

(Apprentice- Wildpaw)

Warriors:

Larkfeather- grey tabby she-cat.

(Apprentice- Mudpaw)

Quickstep- calico tom.

(Apprentice- Lightpaw)

Molefur- dark brown tabby tom.

Bluesky- light grey and white she-cat.

Goldenpelt- light blond tom.

(Apprentice- Flowerpaw)

Badgerclaw- heavy black and white tom.

Sootface- dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Mudpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Lightpaw- calico she-cat with white paws.

Wildpaw- black tom cat with large ears.

Flowerpaw- light grey tabby she-cat.

**WindClan**

Leader:

Strongstar- black tom with silver fur on his muzzle.

Deputy:

Volefur- brown and white tabby tom with sharp claws.

(Apprentice- Fangpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Poppypaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Spottedmask- splotchy black and white she-cat.

(Apprentice- Acornpaw)

Peachpelt- light orange tabby she-cat.

Darkears- black tom with blue eyes.

Tallwhiskers- long-legged tom with tabby brown pelt.

(Apprentice- Deerpaw)

Sparrowwing- dark brown tom.

Cloudspot- white tom with black spots on his tail.

Apprentices:

Deerpaw- brown tabby she-cat.

Fangpaw- huge black tom with long teeth.

Acornpaw- calico she-cat with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Tearstar- dark grey tabby she-cat.

Deputy:

Lilyshine- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Tosstree- scraggly black tom.

Warriors:

Irisclaw- light grey she-cat.

(Apprentice- Robinpaw)

Yellowtip- harsh-looking black tom.

Junetail- dark grey and white she-cat.

(Apprentice- Whitepaw)

Winterwind- white tom.

Brookheart- light grey tabby.

Apprentices:

Robinpaw- orange and white tabby tom.

Whitepaw- cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The leaf-fall air was brisk and cold. The tall dark trees covered the starlit sky, blocking out any light. A small group of thin, ragged cats crept along the forest floor stealthily, their paws making no noises on the soft earth.

"Ugh how can ShadowClan stand this? Underneath all these trees? It's no wonder StarClan never contacts them. I much prefer the open moorland," a black and white she-cat muttered, staring disdainfully around the forest.

"Spottedmask, be quiet. Do you want them all to wake up?" hissed a black tom with silver fur sparkling his muzzle.

Spottedmask flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Sorry Strongstar," she whispered.

Strongstar glared at the female warrior with malice. Then he turned to the other cats grouped around him.

"Volefur, you take Cloudspot and Spottedmask and go around the back way. When I give the signal, you attack. I'll take these four," Strongstar jerked his head towards a light orange she-cat and three toms, "and Deerpaw. We'll go in through the front. Remember that they're still weak from the Twoleg's attack. Don't hesitate to kill."

A few cats looked nervous at these words, including a white tom with black spots on his tail.

"Kill?" he asked softly.

Strongstar whipped his head around and cuffed the tom's head hard.

"Yes, kill. I saw you, Cloudspot, when we attacked RiverClan. You ran out like a frightened kit. If you don't perform better today you might as well return to the apprentice's den," he said coldly.

Cloudspot looked at the ground. "Yes Strongstar."

"Good. Then let's go."

The cats split as Volefur, Spottedmask and Cloudspot disappeared into the night, skirting the outside of the camp. Strongstar growled at his remaining warriors and they swiftly ran through the bushes and trees, right into the ShadowClan camp.

xxx

High above the forest, a small collection of shiny silvery cats watched them, their images twinkling like stars, their tails curled around their feet.

"WindClan is too greedy," a tall, shimmering white and black tom said. "They will bring about the destruction of all the Clans if they aren't careful."

"Tallstar, can't you speak with them? Surely Littlewood doesn't agree with this," a light orange she-cat pleaded from her perch on a cloud.

"I wish I could Leafpool. But Littlewood is dead. Strongstar killed him yesterday. He joined our ranks this morning."

Leafpool gasped. "No! Who is their medicine cat now?"

"He has forced an apprentice, barely six moons old, to become WindClan's medicine cat. Poppypaw is not meant to be one. She cannot receive dreams from StarClan. I believe Strongstar has forsaken us," Tallstar said sadly.

A gray she-cat growled, her anger making her luminous fur stand up. "How dare he! That puffed up furball is intent on taking over all the Clans. The way he attacked RiverClan; disgraceful. He's completely going against the warrior code."

"I know Mistyfoot. I agree with you. But there's nothing we can do now except warn the other Clans," Tallstar sighed.

"RiverClan has already been warned," Leafpool said. "Leopardstar has been corresponding with RiverClan's newest warrior; Icepool. They say she is the one the prophecy is talking about."

Mistyfoot nodded. "She is. Hopefully she will be able to stop this treachery before it is too late."

"And I assume ThunderClan has been alerted?" Tallstar inquired, gazing at Leafpool.

"Of course."

"And Tawnypelt has spoken to Tearstar," Mistyfoot said.

"That's not helping them much though, is it," Leafpool replied quietly, watching the battle raging on the ground.

The three cats sat silently for a moment, staring grimly at the flashes of claws and flying fur below them.

"ShadowClan will fall," whispered Mistyfoot.

No one contradicted her.


	3. Chapter 1: Grim News

**Chapter 1: Grim News **

Icepool paused and sniffed the air, hoping she wouldn't smell WindClan. Her light gray fur was shimmering from the light reflected from the river, her blue eyes darting back and forth quickly. Icepool had only been a warrior for a few days but she already had a large amount of work to do for RiverClan. At the moment she was patrolling the river and re-marking their boundaries. RiverClan had survived one WindClan attack and Silverstar wasn't taking any chances. The beautiful gray tabby had ordered that constant patrols take effect.

Icepool, satisfied that no WindClan cats had been near their Clan, turned her back on the river. She had been on border patrol since sunrise and she was tired. She was supposed to be with Crabclaw but the black and white tomcat had abandoned Icepool to meet up with Tinystripe. The two warriors seemed to be closer than ever. Icepool realized when Crabclaw furtively asked her to cover for him on the patrol that the two were in love.

Icepool smiled at that thought. Tinystripe and Crabclaw were perfect for each other.

She twitched her ear suddenly as she heard a branch snap. Icepool knelt to the ground and peered ahead. She spotted a small water vole scurrying across the forest floor. Icepool smiled. She would catch that vole and prove that she wasn't inept at hunting.

The vole stopped and sat up, smelling the air.

Icepool, belly low to the ground, inched forward, praying that the vole didn't hear her. She placed one paw in front of another until she was tail-lengths away from the suspicious vole. With a silent leap, Icepool pounced on top of the water vole, pressing its body into the ground with her paws. I caught it! thought Icepool happily, biting the vole's neck and killing it. It wasn't a big vole, but that was to be expected. Leafbare was almost on them and prey was getting scarcer.

Icepool plucked the vole up and began to trot back to camp, ready to shove the fresh-kill into Rockpaw's face. The surly black apprentice had recently taken to belittling everything Icepool did. Naturally this made the warrior angry. She had known Rockpaw since he was a kit, what did he think he was doing? What was worse, Rockpaw also had begun to criticize Seapaw. The new apprentice was still learning and Rockpaw wasn't helping her confidence in the least.

Icepool shook her head, still thinking of Rockpaw. The smell of the vole right under her nose masked the approaching scent of the other cat until he was right on top of her.

"Help! Help," cried the white tom as he crashed on to the ground at Icepool's feet.

Icepool jumped, dropped the vole and then instantly crouched by the cat. She noticed his side was sliced open cruelly, blood was pouring on to the earth, staining the leaves he had collapsed on. Icepool recognized Winterwind, a ShadowClan warrior, as he lay panting on the ground. His eyes were fluttering.

"Hold on Winterwind. I'm going to get Owlear," Icepool said hurriedly, glancing around the forest. The river was still in sight but no other cats were nearby. Icepool was afraid to leave the wounded cat lying on the ground; some fox or badger might come and finish him off.

Icepool pressed some dead leaves on to Winterwind's cut, hoping to stop the blood flow.

"What happened to you?" asked Icepool as she stared around, praying that StarClan would send help.

"W-w-windClan," coughed Winterwind.

Icepool's eyes hardened. "They did this to you? Did they try and attack your camp too?" Winterwind could only nod.

Icepool felt a growl rising in her throat. An image flashed in her mind: Miststorm, lying dead in the fangs of Strongstar.

"They cannot do this," she muttered.

"Icepool? What happened?"

Icepool turned around. Her heart could have melted in relief at the sight of Tinystripe and Crabclaw, both looking a little embarrassed, staring at Winterwind's convulsing body.

"Go get Owlear. Or Willowpaw. Or both of them. Hurry up, ShadowClan's been attacked by WindClan."

Tinystripe's eyes widened and Crabclaw looked terrified. They immediately turned and ran, charging through the bracken towards the direction of the camp.

"Hang on, help is coming," Icepool mewed desperately.

Winterwind moaned as blood began to trickle out of his mouth. Icepool felt the swift coldness of panic taking hold in her gut. She'd never forgive herself if this cat died at her feet.

"Brushfur, Purepelt, dead. You've got to help us," the injured cat wailed. "Strongstar and his warriors are still at my camp. They said they're taking our territory. They said we're too weak."

Icepool stared, horrified at Winterwind. "How many more are dead?"

"All our elders. Three kits. An apprentice. Strongstar said he'd kill more unless Tearstar surrendered," whimpered the white tom.

"StarClan help us," breathed Icepool, thinking of all the dead cats. RiverClan had been lucky. Very lucky.

"So Tearstar agreed," whispered Winterwind, his voice growing softer. "Strongstar claimed ShadowClan as his own. He has Tearstar under a guard. He's already taken two of her lives."

Winterwind was breathing slower now, his eyes watering with anger and fear.

Icepool couldn't speak. Strongstar's evilness seemed unbearable. She hadn't known how far he was willing to go.

"Will he keep killing ShadowClan cats?" asked Icepool. She knew Winterwind was losing strength. She needed to know what was happening, for the sake of all the Clans.

"He said he'd kill us all unless we help him take over ThunderClan and then RiverClan. He's keeping us all trapped in our own camp. Junetail had kits and he took them away. He said they'd be trained as WindClan warriors. H-he s-said they'd be trained to destroy other cats…" Winterwind's voice trailed away as his throat become slick with blood.

"Oh StarClan help this cat," cried Icepool.

But Winterwind's eyes were losing their light. Icepool noticed she was standing in a puddle of his blood.

"How did you escape?" she asked quickly.

"I-I used the move you taught us," Winterwind said hoarsely. "I jumped at Volefur and managed to get over him using that Twoleg technique. They followed me, gave me this wound. But I shook them off when I left ShadowClan territory."

Icepool's eyes began to mist over as she watched this brave cat flail helplessly at her paws. She closed her blue eyes, unable to watch Winterwind die.


	4. Chapter 2: Decision

**Chapter 2: Decision **

"Icepool!"

Crabclaw, Tinystripe, Owlear, Willowpaw and Silverstar came crashing from the brush. Without waiting, Owlear and Willowpaw flung themselves at Winterwind. Willowpaw's mouth was full of leaves and herbs. Owlear and his apprentice crowded around the ShadowClan warrior as Icepool backed away, despair in her eyes.

"Icepool," Silverstar repeated.

Icepool looked at her leader. "ShadowClan was attacked by WindClan. Strongstar has taken control. They are imprisoned in their camp. Two warriors, an apprentice, three kits and all their elders are dead. Winterwind said that Strongstar was going to use ShadowClan to attack ThunderClan and then RiverClan."

Silverstar stared at her with horror.

"So many dead," she whispered, her face blank.

Crabclaw and Tinystripe looked pained.

"We have to help them," Icepool said. Silverstar nodded, still looking dazed.

"And so we shall," she murmured.

Behind them, Winterwind howled in pain. Icepool squeezed her eyes shut at the agony in the warrior's voice. Owlear and Willowpaw were talking together quietly as they worked, both cats clearly upset.

"Will he be okay?" Icepool called back to them, her heart pounding for Winterwind.

"I don't know. He's pretty badly wounded," Owlear yelled, not looking up from his work. "I don't want to move him either. Tinystripe will you get me some water-soaked moss from the river?"

Tinystripe dashed off towards the rushing water, her paws flashing.

Silverstar glanced once more at Winterwind and then gazed at Icepool.

"Come back with me to camp. We need to talk about this right away," she commanded.

Icepool looked nervously at Winterwind.

"He'll be with Owlear and Willowpaw. And Crabclaw and Tinystripe will stay with them," Silverstar said, raising her voice so the two warriors could hear her.

Crabclaw nodded, understanding.

Icepool reluctantly followed her leader as she briskly walked away from the bloody scene and towards RiverClan camp.

xxx

"We need to act immediately," Silverstar said, worriedly glancing outside of her den.

Pinetail, Coldsnow and Icepool sat around her, all of them mirroring their leader's distress.

"We should attack WindClan right away. Chase them out of ShadowClan," Pinetail said decisively.

"No," Coldsnow countered, shaking his head, "we cannot afford to lose any more warriors. We should be defending our camp. If WindClan attacks us again, we'll be ready."

Icepool flicked her tail uncomfortably. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing in Silverstar's den in the middle of a war meeting. She wasn't a senior warrior, a medicine cat or a deputy, yet Silverstar had wanted her here. Icepool had retold Winterwind's story about WindClan's attack on ShadowClan but Silverstar still hadn't dismissed her.

"We cannot sit around while WindClan kills ShadowClan cats and plots against us and ThunderClan. I say we team up with ThunderClan to drive WindClan out," Pinetail argued, his tail lashing.

"What do you think Icepool?" Silverstar asked, watching the gray warrior.

Icepool looked up, surprised. Why was Silverstar asking her? Icepool glanced at Coldsnow, her old mentor. He nodded to her and smiled gently, but his eyes were cloudy with worry and another emotion Icepool couldn't determine.

"I don't think we should let any more ShadowClan cats die at the paws of Strongstar," Icepool said quietly.

Pinetail looked triumphant. Coldsnow quickly looked away from Icepool.

"I agree," Silverstar said. "Pinetail I want you to take a party of cats and go along WindClan's border to ThunderClan. Try not to be seen. Alert Redstar to what is happening and get him on our side. Coldsnow, I want you to gather a group of cats and ready them for battle with WindClan. If Strongstar wants a fight, a fight he shall get."


	5. Chapter 3: Winter's Last

**Chapter 3: Winter's Last **

Pinetail stood off to the side as Silverstar announced her plan to the rest of the Clan, repeating the information Icepool had told her.

"Pinetail, have you chosen the cats you want in your party?" asked Silverstar, hushing the fevered whispers of the crowd.

Pinetail nodded. "I shall take Rainwhisker, Crabclaw, Icepool and Seapaw."

Icepool glanced around, surprised at the mention of Seapaw.

"Are you sure you want to take your apprentice?" Silverstar questioned, seemingly having the same thought as Icepool. "She's only been an apprentice for a week."

"She is a fine fighter and hunter. Apparently someone was giving her some lessons on the sly when she was a kit," Pinetail said, winking at Icepool who immediately felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment. "She is ready."

Silverstar shrugged and then nodded. "Alright. It's your party. Coldsnow, your first task will be to scout out ShadowClan's camp. Who will you take?"

"Birdsong, Wingfeet, Fernfoot, Rockpaw and Tinystripe," answered Coldsnow, glancing wistfully at Icepool. Icepool figured he would have liked her to come with his group but she knew that Pinetail's request for her had probably been immediately approved by Silverstar.

"Good. When you have finished scouting out ShadowClan's current position, report back to me and then begin readying the camp for battle. That means extra practicing for the apprentices, fortifying the walls of the camp, and seeing that the kits and the elders will be safe. When Pinetail's party gets back or gives us news, we shall attack," Silverstar proclaimed, leaping from Tallrock.

The cats in the clearing instantly started talking loudly to one another, fearful, doubtful and scared. Rainwhisker trotted over to Icepool, who was standing near Pinetail.

"This is terrible," he said as he reached her. "ShadowClan's never been my favorite bunch of cats but they don't deserve all of this."

"Where's Crabclaw," asked Pinetail, glancing around.

Icepool suddenly scrambled to her feet. "He's probably still with Winterwind and Owlear. I'll go get him."

Pinetail nodded and Icepool charged out of camp, her heart banging in her chest. She had forgotten all about Winterwind. She hoped he was still alive…

Icepool, spotting Tinystripe and Willowpaw sitting down, resting, up ahead, and slowed down.

"What happened?" asked Icepool, not stopping.

"He's dead," Willowpaw moaned.

Icepool froze in her tracks. There, lying motionless, next to a defeated-looking Owlear, was Winterwind. His white pelt was thick with congealed blood. His mouth hung open sadly, his eyes glassy and blank.

"NOOOOO!"

Icepool flung herself to the ground and dug her claws into the soft earth, banging her head against the dirt. She couldn't believe he was dead. Winterwind, Miststorm, ShadowClan's kits, they were all dead because of Strongstar. Icepool's hatred for the WindClan leader suddenly became so explosive, she was sure she would die from the fury in her body.

"Icepool, Icepool, calm down!"

She felt teeth sink into her scruff and pull her upwards, throwing her away from the ground. Rainwhisker was standing over her, his eyes brimming with pain. He must have followed her when she left camp to find Crabclaw. Now the black and brown tom was crouching next to Icepool, his tail draped comfortingly along her back.

"He will destroy all of us if we don't stop him," moaned Icepool into Rainwhisker's fur.

"We will stop him. We'll avenge Winterwind and Miststorm. I promise," murmured Rainwhisker, licking her ear.

Icepool pulled herself to her feet and shook her head as if she was trying to brush away the pain. Owlear was watching her sadly; his paws were trembling.

"Before he died he said something…strange," Owlear said hesitantly. "He said that Strongstar had a…weakness…of some kind. Apparently Strongstar's old medicine cat, Littlewood, had a vision from StarClan. He said that a blue-eyed cat would stop Strongstar. Strongstar got so angry at Littlewood that he killed him."

Icepool gasped. "A blue-eyed cat? But that's-"

"You, yes. The prophecy has been repeated to Littlewood, as a warning to Strongstar from StarClan. Icepool, you are meant to stop him. That's what the prophecy means," Owlear said, his eyes fixed on Icepool. Rainwhisker, Tinystripe and Crabclaw looked confused, their heads tilted to the side.

"What's he talking about?" asked Rainwhisker.

"It's nothing," muttered Icepool, nodding her understanding to Owlear. Finally the prophecy that had haunted her for moons was making sense. She would be the one to stop the 'warring winds.' With the weight of this task resting upon her shoulders, Icepool bowed her head to the medicine cat, getting ready to return to camp.

"Willowpaw and I will bury him here. It's not safe to bring him back to ShadowClan. StarClan will look after him," Owlear said.

Willowpaw dragged her paws over to where the dead cat was lying. Her green eyes were filled with a hollowness Icepool had never seen before.

"I'm sure you did all that you could," said Icepool suddenly, dropping down to Willowpaw's level.

Willowpaw looked away.

Icepool glanced up at Owlear, pleading for help.

"All medicine cats go through this stage. She feels guilt, remorse, pain. She thinks it's her fault he died. She will get over this torment in time. Don't worry about her," Owlear said, stepping forward to whisper in Icepool's ear.

Icepool nodded slowly.

"We came because Tinystripe and Crabclaw are needed back at camp," Rainwhisker said. "Crabclaw, Icepool, Seapaw, Pinetail and I are to go and warn ThunderClan. Tinystripe, you will go with Coldsnow to scout out ShadowClan's current state."

Tinystripe and Crabclaw looked at each other, panic in their eyes.

"We're being spilt up?" Tinystripe said softly.

"Not on purpose you stupid furball," Icepool said sharply. "This is necessary if we want to help ShadowClan and the whole forest."

Tinystripe looked like she was about to reply angrily but Crabclaw draped his tail across her mouth.

"It's ok. Let's go back to camp," he said. Then he turned to Owlear. "Do you need help burying…" Crabclaw stared apprehensively at the mangled body of Winterwind.

"No," Owlear said. "You may go. Thank you for your help."

The four warriors nodded to the medicine cat and his apprentice and then spun around and raced back to camp, time snapping at their heels.


	6. Chapter 4: The Threat In The Wind

**Chapter 4: The Threat in the Wind**

"You promise you'll be careful? No heroic attempts on Strongstar's life?"

"Oh don't worry you little furball. I'm looking to die. I want to come home safely. And you better too," Tinystripe said pointedly, gazing lovingly at Crabclaw. The white and black tom pressed his thick body against hers and purred loudly.

Icepool turned away, her eyes lidded. She felt like she was intruding on the two cats even though they were saying their good-byes right in front of herself, Rainwhisker and Seapaw. Icepool averted her eyes and glanced up at the sky; Tinystripe and Crabclaw's affection for each other was making her strangely nervous. The great blue stretch above them was riddled with clouds and even though the sun was shining brightly, the day was chilly. The leaves on the trees had started to turn vibrant colors of yellow, red and orange. RiverClan was littered with crunchy dead leaves and lately the prey had been spotted less and less as the voles and mice gathered food and retreated into underground burrows while the birds flew south to warmer climates.

Pinetail's party of cats was grouped just outside the camp where Tinystripe and Crabclaw were saying farewell. Seapaw flicked her white tail excitedly, her bright eyes skimming over the trees and forest ground.

Icepool knew the apprentice would be thrilled to be going on an assignment so soon in her training. She smiled, thinking of when she had first met Seapaw: when she was a bedraggled and waterlogged kit.

"Icepool, will we have to fight?" Seapaw asked, a little too cheerfully.

Glad of a reason to ignore Tinystripe and Crabclaw, Icepool beamed down at Seapaw, her heart brimming with fondness for the black she-cat.

"Maybe. But I saw you fight off those WindClan cats, I don't think you need to be worried," she said, her whiskers twitching as she remembered Seapaw fighting as hard as a LionClan warrior when RiverClan was attacked.

"Thanks!" mewed Seapaw humbly, her fur fluffing up from the praise.

As Seapaw wandered off towards where Tinystripe was sitting, waiting to see her mate off, Rainwhisker approached Icepool, the sunlight making every hair on his pelt stand out.

"So, how are you?" he said quietly.

"Fine."

Icepool had a feeling Rainwhisker had been watching her ever since she had found out about Winterwind's death. She had felt the tomcat's eyes on her back when they had returned to the camp.

"Winterwind is with StarClan now," he continued, "I'm sure he's happy."

"Yes, I know," Icepool replied, watching as Seapaw began to play with Tinystripe's tail.

"Um, Icepool? What was Owlear talking about back there?" Rainwhisker said slowly, gazing at the she-cat's face.

Icepool continued to stare at Seapaw, who was now being scolded by an amused and flustered Tinystripe.

"She's so good at making others happy," Icepool murmured, half to herself.

Rainwhisker's eyes darted over to Seapaw.

"She really looks up to you, you know," Rainwhisker said, following the black apprentice's movements with his eyes. "You're all she talks about. You should be her mentor."

Icepool looked sadly up at Rainwhisker. "I wish I was."

Her blue eyes locked upon Rainwhisker's face and Icepool felt an odd jolt in her stomach, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. Rainwhisker stared momentarily at Icepool and then he shook his head.

"Stop changing the subject. What was Owlear talking about?" he asked, louder this time.

Icepool sighed. She had though that Rainwhisker would get around to asking that question and she had an answer ready for him.

"I can't tell you right now. But when I've got things…figured out, you'll be the first to know," she replied indifferently.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

"Why can't you trust me? I've been your denmate forever! I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not an idiot you know. I heard Owlear. He said something about a prophecy and how you were the cat in the prophecy. For StarClan's sake, why must you be so secretive?" spat Rainwhisker, his breath hissing out of him like a viper.

Icepool stepped back, alarmed. She had never seen Rainwhisker lose control like that before and it scared her.

"It's none of your business Rainwhisker," a small, yet strong voice said. It was Seapaw. "Icepool doesn't have to tell you and she shouldn't have to. You're no leader or medicine cat. You're not even her mate," the apprentice quipped. Her voice was light and friendly but her eyes were hard and Icepool noticed her tail was lashing around violently.

Rainwhisker seemed to let out a little half-gasp and then took control of himself.

"Even if I was her mate I doubt she'd tell me anything. Cats like her never share anything other than fleas," he said haughtily and then stalked off to where Crabclaw was standing.

Icepool leapt to her feet, her lips pulled back in a fierce snarl, her heart pounding with rage. How dare Rainwhisker say such things to her? Who did he think he was? Quick as a flash, Seapaw was at her side, pressing her body against Icepool's front legs.

"Sit down. Leave him. He's not worth it," the little black cat said.

Icepool glanced down at the apprentice and then sat down heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

"He can't-I can't tell him about…I can't tell anyone!" Icepool exploded.

"I know," Seapaw said soothing, nuzzling her friend's coat. "Don't you see what's going on?"

"No," Icepool said, still seething.

Seapaw looked at her with wisdom in her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to figure that out for yourself," she said happily, giving Icepool a swift lick on the forehead. "Don't worry about him. Let's just pray that he falls into the river and gets some sense washed into him. And some fish. We need more fresh-kill and he'd make perfect bait."

Icepool laughed despite herself.

"Well thank StarClan you're coming with us," Icepool said earnestly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Seapaw just smiled.

xxx

Finally Pinetail joined the group of cats, his brown fur ruffled and his green eyes wide with anticipation.

"All right, let's get moving," the deputy said. "Tinystripe, you're with Coldsnow."

"I know, I was saying good-bye," Tinystripe said quickly. She gave Crabclaw one last loving look and then bounded off into the camp.

Icepool found that she was watching Pinetail, not Crabclaw, as the she-cat slid out of sight. Pinetail's face was unreadable but his tail was drooping and his whiskers were twitching in distress. Icepool had a feeling that Pinetail was remembering his own mate, Miststorm, and how she had died.

"Should we go?" Icepool said hurriedly, hoping to get Pinetail's mind off of his deceased mate.

Pinetail's head snapped up and he smiled weakly at Icepool.

"Yes, of course," he agreed, and then turned to the cats waiting for his orders. "Alright, I'll stay in the front with Seapaw. Crabclaw you take the rear; you're ears are the best, you'll hear if anyone tries to ambush us. Rainwhisker and Icepool will stay in the middle. Keep you're eyes open and try to stay silent."

Icepool breathed out quietly. She would have to make the whole trip to ThunderClan with Rainwhisker by her side. At least she wouldn't need to talk to him. She wondered how angry he was with her.

It's not my fault I can't tell him. It's for his own good. It would make everything more awkward and I just want him to think of me as a normal cat like everyone else, Icepool thought, trying to convince herself that she did the right thing by brushing off Rainwhisker's friendship.

"Are we all ready? Good. We'll stop at sunset to hunt; we'll be on the edge of RiverClan's territory so we won't be eating after that. No need to give WindClan a reason to attack us," Pinetail reasoned.

Icepool nodded. She saw the sense in that. The five cats would have to go hungry for a little while, just until they reached ThunderClan. Icepool hoped Strongstar and the rest of his Clan were still at ShadowClan, that way their path wouldn't be riddled with fights and battles with his warriors.

Icepool glanced at the sky as they set out. It was already beginning to get pinker as the day ended. The air was getting cooler as night began to creep into the forest. Icepool thought of the real reason she didn't want to meet any WindClan warriors: she didn't want to run into Cloudspot. The white tom had put his life on the line when he refused to fight her when WindClan attacked RiverClan. He seemed like a nice cat; he obviously didn't agree with what Strongstar was doing. Icepool thought back to when he had warned her about Strongstar a few moons ago, at a Gathering. She prayed to StarClan that he was okay. Icepool didn't want to have to fight him.

Far above the swiftly moving cats, a lone owl hooted. Night was coming early.


	7. Chapter 5: Moving Fast

**Chapter 5: Moving Fast**

The five cats silently crept out from behind the bush, looking carefully around at the stretch of moorland. The sun had set and the clouds in the sky were pink with the dying light. Strange shadows were cast upon the hills. There was no cat or any other animal in sight. The moor seemed haunted and still.

Icepool shivered in her fur, disliking the eerie emptiness. She could smell no prey scents and could hear no birds readying for sleep. It made her nervous.

The party of cats walked single file along the edge of the lake, their paws dipping in and out of the clear water. The cool touch of the lake seemed to reassure Icepool; it reminded her of home. She could see Pinetail's brown tabby head in front of her, bobbing along as he stared out into the evening, looking for evidence of WindClan. Rainwhisker was trotting ahead of her, his tail straight up in the air, a sign that meant he was still angry with Icepool.

The cats were all silent, no one dared talk in case it brought about the attention of a patrol. Icepool hoped that all the WindClan cats that could fight were off in ShadowClan.

Icepool gazed across the lake, admiring the soft lapping of the waves on the shore opposite to them. WindClan's land alongside the lake sloped downwards so that there was a long length of narrow but sandy beach touching the water. Icepool grudgingly wished that RiverClan had an area of the lake like that; it would be perfect for training and swimming. She bet that WindClan didn't even use the beaches.

Icepool looked to her right, scanning the hills for signs of other cats but the territory seemed desolate. She supposed all the cats were in their camp.

_At least there's no place where they could hide and ambush us, _thought Icepool, grateful for once, for the lack of cover.

Pinetail had told the other cats that they would travel along the lake because even though it was dangerous to have their way blocked by water in case of an attack, it was the fastest way to get to ThunderClan. The edge of the lake curved inwards, making the trip to ThunderClan territory shorter and less noticeable.

Icepool heard her stomach gurgle. She hadn't eaten since they had left RiverClan. She had only managed to catch a small, slightly deaf mouse. Seapaw, however, had caught and feasted on a whole rabbit. When the apprentice offered to share the prey with Icepool, she became embarrassed and refused. Icepool hated that she still couldn't catch the simplest prey. She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Crabclaw, who was trailing behind her.

The black and white tom gave her a small smile and a nod. She could tell he was getting weary of walking. Crabclaw was strong but somewhat stout and didn't like long distance running. Icepool returned his smile and then faced front once again.

Suddenly, Rainwhisker came to a complete halt in front of her. Icepool hissed softly as she bumped into the tom's back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily, not forgetting his earlier remarks.

"There's a patrol coming, mousebrain," Rainwhisker replied, ducking to the ground.

Icepool gaped and saw Seapaw and Pinetail stop too and crouch to the ground. She turned her head and swept her eyes over the hillside.

There! She saw a small group of swift moving cats running across the slopes. They seemed to have come out of nowhere. Icepool knew by the cats' speed that they were WindClan.

"What do we do?" she asked, directing the question to Pinetail.

The RiverClan deputy looked around, panic in his eyes. There were no trees or bushes. The grass wasn't tall enough to cover the cats or mask their scent.

An idea popped into Icepool's head.

"The water," she hissed, jerking her head towards the lake, "we'll have to hide in the water. It'll cover our scent and we should all blend in okay. It's getting darker. They won't see us."

Pinetail considered her words, his eyes not leaving the rapidly approaching WindClan cats.

"Alright," he said, wading into the lake.

Crabclaw and Rainwhisker followed his lead and entered the water, careful not to make any splashes or noises. The three toms immersed themselves in the water and then crouched down so only their eyes and noses were above the surface.

Icepool nodded approvingly. As long as the WindClan patrol didn't get too close, they wouldn't notice.

Icepool was about to step into the water when she noticed Seapaw, her eyes widened in absolute terror, a faraway look on her face.

"Seapaw! Let's go," breathed Icepool, frantically prodding the apprentice.

The WindClan cats were fast. They were making a wide sweep of the hill and now were headed straight towards the lake. Icepool didn't think the patrol had seen them, but she couldn't be sure.

"No," Seapaw said, her voice soft with fright, "I can't go in the water."

"Seapaw! You're a RiverClan cat! You can't be scared of the water," said Pinetail hurriedly, staring at his apprentice.

Icepool suddenly remembered how she had fished Seapaw out of the raging current of the river many moons ago.

"Have you ever been in the water before?" Icepool asked quickly.

Seapaw shook her head. Her body was shaking now.

"Oh StarClan," murmured Pinetail.

"She's traumatized from when she almost drowned when she was a kit," Icepool told Pinetail, instantly understanding.

The deputy looked pained.

"We didn't have time to train in the water yet," he revealed, horror clouding his eyes. "They'll see her if she doesn't hide!"

Icepool rushed to Seapaw's side. She had never known the little cat to be afraid of anything, let alone water. But she was obviously scared out of her wits.

"I have another idea," Icepool said, thinking quickly.

She shoved Seapaw to the ground and began to dig, pushing aside the sand until a small hole was visible in the ground.

"You three stay in the water," said Icepool, still working, "and we'll hide under the sand."

Seapaw tore her gaze away from the water and looked up at Icepool.

"You're staying with me?" she said, amazed.

"Start digging," snapped Icepool, her paws flashing as she made the hole bigger.

Seapaw nodded and set to work.

"You're crazy," Rainwhisker said angrily. Icepool heard the panic in his voice. "They'll see you."

"No they won't," Icepool replied.

She could smell the approaching WindClan warriors; the breeze was blowing at her face. She swiftly settled into the hole and dragged Seapaw next to her. The two she-cat covered themselves in the sand and piled it on top of one another with their muzzles and paws.

"Now shut up and stay quiet," Icepool hissed to all five cats.

She watched as Rainwhisker, Crabclaw and Pinetail reluctantly sank their bodies into the water completely. Icepool knew she and Seapaw's disguise was amateur. They looked like unusually large lumps of sand and any WindClan cat who saw them would know what they were.

She could tell the cats were coming closer. Icepool shut her eyes and listening to Seapaw's ragged breathing. All they could do now was wait and hope luck was on their side.


	8. Chapter 6: Out Of The Sand

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed this story so far. Those of you who haven't reviewed should. Otherwise Strongstar will come and take over your Clan too. D **

**kthxbye**

**Chapter 6: Out From the Sand**

Icepool was surrounded by darkness. The sand covered her body and got into her ears and mouth. She was worried that her tail was showing but she didn't dare move it. Her ears pricked forward as she heard an number of pawsteps slow down on the grassy slope just above the beach. Icepool held her breath and tried to press herself lower into the ground.

"Why'd you drag us all the way over here, Sparrowwing?" a deep voice said haughtily.

Icepool couldn't see Seapaw but she felt her stiffen besides her. It sounded like the WindClan patrol was standing less than four foxtails away from their hiding place.

"I told you," a higher pitched voice said, "I thought I saw something white over here. I think it was a cat."

Icepool gulped. Sparrowwing had seen her.

"Well I didn't see anything," the deep voice continued.

"You wouldn't have," a new voice said, "Branchbelly, you're so old, half your sight is gone."

"Apprentices these days are so impertinent," Branchbelly complained.

"Acornpaw, shut up," Sparrowwing said.

Icepool heard Acornpaw hiss at the warrior vehemently.

"I don't see why we need to have an elder on a patrol anyway," Acornpaw said meanly, spitting.

"Strongstar said so," proclaimed another voice, "since all the _good _warriors are away at ShadowClan, we have to stay here and protect WindClan."

"What are you saying Lizardtail?" Sparrowwing yowled, "I'm not a good warrior?"

Lizardtail laughed. Icepool listened for any new voices but heard none.

She figured there was four cats on the patrol: two she-cats, Acornpaw and Lizardtail, and two toms, Sparrowwing and the elder, Branchbelly. She realized that Pinetail's party would have been safe from these cats. They could handle an elder, an apprentice and what sounded like two young warriors.

"I don't see you at ShadowClan camp," hissed Sparrowwing.

"That's because I'm about to have kits, you fool," Lizardtail countered.

_We definitely could have fought an elder, an apprentice, a queen and a warrior, _smirked Icepool.

"Sparrowwing! Can we please go back to camp now! Nothing's out here. And I mean nothing. Not even any prey," Branchbelly said.

"What so it's my fault we've eaten all the fresh-kill?"

"Stop fighting you idiots!" screeched Acornpaw. "Poppypaw asked me to get her some more cobwebs so can we just do that and then go home?"

"Poppypaw should get her own herbs," pouted Lizardtail, "if I have to go on a patrol when I'm pregnant then she can get up off her lazy tail and fetch her own medicine."

"Don't you dare insult my sister," threatened Acornpaw in a low voice, "she's still injured from Strongstar's blow to her shoulder. She can't move it at all!"

"She deserved that," Sparrowwing said, "she yelled at Strongstar for killing Littlewood."

Icepool suppressed a gasp. Strongstar had killed Littlewood? She had met the medicine cat a few moons ago, when Seapaw was sick. Icepool had asked for his help and he had saved Seapaw's life. And now he was dead. Icepool squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.

"How can you say she deserved that! My sister is barely seven moons old and she's already burdened with the responsibility of taking care of the whole Clan!" Acornpaw screamed.

_So Poppypaw is the new medicine cat? Strongstar must have forced her, _thought Icepool.

"Both of you shut up," Branchbelly snarled, stamping his foot. "We're going back to camp now."

"But I know I saw something," Sparrowwing said, momentarily distracted.

"You're seeing things," Branchbelly snapped, "now let's go."

Icepool listened as Sparrowwing grumbled and muttered resentfully at Branchbelly. The sound of retreating cats echoed in the ground; the patrol was leaving. Icepool stayed hidden under the sand for a moment, waiting. Seapaw made no move to extract herself from the sand tomb and Icepool figured she was thinking the same thing as her: one of the toms in the water would check to see if the patrol was gone, then they would come and get the she-cats.

Sure enough, a few moments later, a scuffling noise came from above them. Icepool and Seapaw stood up, shaking their fur out, peering into the eyes of Rainwhisker.

Pinetail and Crabclaw were standing behind him. All three were dripping wet and shivering slightly; the moon had risen now and the night was chilly with the approach of leafbare.

"It's far worse than I feared," murmured Pinetail to the other cats.

"We should have revealed ourselves. We could have taken them on," Crabclaw said arrogantly.

Icepool secretly agreed with the tom, but Pinetail shook his head.

"Don't be foolish," he said, "we would have beaten them but they would have warned Strongstar and the whole situation would be ruined. Did you forget about your mate who is scouting out ShadowClan? Do you want Strongstar to know she's there?"

Crabclaw gasped and immediately looked worried. Pinetail sighed.

"I'm sorry Crabclaw," he said, "she'll be fine. But right now we _need _to get moving. Let's get on ThunderClan territory."

The rest of the party nodded fervently and quietly set off at a running lope, along the lake again. This time, Icepool found herself next to Pinetail.

"Icepool," he said, panting as they rushed past the hills in a blur of color and starlight, "you did some very impressive quick thinking back there. Silverstar will hear about how helpful and clever you were."

Icepool's ears twitched in modest embarrassment.

"It was nothing," she muttered.

xxx

The five cats reached ThunderClan's forest without any other incidents. The WindClan territory was behind them, the starlight illuminating the moors innocently. The forest was dark, the branches obscured most of the light except for places where there wasn't any trees, leaving large patches of dappled moonlight on the soft earthy floor.

Pinetail led the cats through the trees until they had reached a large elm far away from the WindClan border.

"We _need_ to make sure we are seen," Pinetail whispered, "we don't want ThunderClan to think we're sneaking up on them."

"Too late for that," a voice came from behind the great tree.

The party of cats whipped around. Icepool found her claws sliding out from her paws and noticed that Seapaw, Crabclaw and Rainwhisker were doing the same.

"Claws away!" commanded Pinetail, stepping in front of his Clanmates.

Icepool reluctantly sheathed her claws but glared at the ThunderClan cat who was staring at them mistrustfully.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the cat, who was a dark brown tabby. "Trying to do a WindClan and steal our territory?"

"No Molefur, we're not," said Pinetail calmly. "We have news about ShadowClan and a message from Silverstar. Please take us to Redstar."

"If you're peaceful why do you have a whole patrol of cats with you?" questioned Molefur.

"We couldn't very well travel through WindClan without a group of cats could we?" remarked Seapaw. "We risked our necks to warn your Clan about Strongstar and this is the thanks we get?"

Icepool felt herself smiling. She would never have believed that this apprentice had been scared half-to death of water a few moments ago.

Molefur looked apprehensive.

"Look, if we wanted to attack you, we would have done it by now," reasoned Crabclaw, "let's go. We don't have much time. Plus your Clan outnumbers us. We wouldn't be stupid enough to attack you with only five cats."

Molefur sighed and then flicked his tail. "Follow me. I'll take you to Redstar."


	9. Chapter 7: A Warning Unheeded

**Agh, sorry it took so long to update, it's just school and stuff. So here's the seventh chapter. Please review and keep on reading! Thank you! **

**Chapter 7: A Warning Unheeded **

The tall cliff walls surrounding the ThunderClan camp seemed to close in on Icepool, making her feel suffocated. She shook her fur out, trying to dispel the feeling but only succeeding in shaking some remaining sand out from her pelt.

Pinetail's patrol followed Molefur, who kept looking back nervously, as if he was afraid the five cats would jump on him viciously. Seapaw, who was walking cheerfully next to Icepool, was interestedly taking in the view of the camp, her eyes bright and excited. Icepool couldn't help but admire her spirit.

"What happens if you fall off the side?" asked Seapaw in a high-pitched voice, batting at Molefur's tail experimentally.

"You die," replied Molefur scathingly, yanking his tail from the apprentice's grip.

Pinetail shot Seapaw a warning look and shook his head, meaning for her to stop talking. But Seapaw smiled and continued.

"So has that happened before? Why did you pick this place to settle if it's so easy to fall over the cliffs? RiverClan seems much safer than this camp. I mean, you probably like it fine, but I don't really like it too much. Do you know what I mean? Huh?"

Crabclaw suppressed his laughter by burying his face into the scruff of Icepool's neck. The gray she-cat bit her tongue as Pinetail's ears went back in embarrassment for his apprentice. Seapaw knew exactly what she was doing. It was her way of lightening the mood of the RiverClan patrol and Icepool was grateful for it.

"Do you ever shut up?" hissed Molefur.

"Wow, you have an awful attitude," observed Seapaw, "I bet you don't have an apprentice yet right? It's probably because you're so mean."

Molefur cursed under his breath and glanced back at the black and white apprentice reproachfully as he led them to the center of the camp.

The patrol of RiverClan cats were greeted with mistrustful looks and quiet mutterings. Icepool couldn't blame them; they obviously had heard about Strongstar and were frightened for their Clan's well-being.

"Pinetail? What are you doing here in ThunderClan?" a light brown tabby she-cat asked, trotted up to the RiverClan deputy, her white paws flashing in the moonlight.

"Applefall," greeted Pinetail, "we have come with a message for Redstar. It is of the utmost importance that we see your leader now."

The deputy of ThunderClan looked suspiciously at Pinetail, her ears flicking back and forth. Icepool glanced around ThunderClan's camp clearing, confused. A strange amount of cats were milling around, eating, sharing tongues, or just sitting, looking bored, around the camp. What were all these cats doing up in the middle of the night?

Applefall must have noticed Icepool's bewilderment because she said, "We're always on our guard these days. Most cats are too afraid to fall asleep. We must stay alert."

"We need to talk to Redstar," insisted Rainwhisker, "it's for the good of all the Clans."

Applefall hesitated and then nodded. "Fine. Come with me. But I don't want five cats trooping into his den. Only two of you may come."

Pinetail stepped forward and then looked over his shoulder. "Icepool, come with me."

Surprised and flattered that Pinetail had picked her to meet with ThunderClan's leader, Icepool padded after the deputy, leaving the two toms and Seapaw in the center of the clearing.

Icepool followed Applefall up a steep path that led to a large cave in the rock face. The light brown deputy disappeared into the crevice, her white tail melting into the darkness. Pinetail and Icepool glanced at each other and then tiptoed into the cave, their paws making soft noises on the stone floor.

Redstar was lying down on a pile of moss, his tail stretched across the floor, his green eyes wide open. He looked tired and worn-out but the agitated way his paws were twitching told Icepool that he wasn't ready to sleep anytime soon. His ginger fur was tangled and covered in pieces of moss and twigs. A pang of pity shot through Icepool's heart at the sight of the leader. He looked a mess.

"Ah. Pinetail, welcome to ThunderClan," Redstar said slowly, heaving himself to his paws.

"This is Icepool," introduced Pinetail, flicking his tail at the she-cat. "We're here because of Strongstar's seizure of ShadowClan's territory. Silverstar has asked us to give you a message."

Redstar nodded lethargically. To Icepool, it seemed like he was underwater, trying to resurface. She wondered if he was sick.

"I know about ShadowClan's predicament. It is a shame," Redstar sighed.

Icepool felt an uneasiness creeping over her. She glanced at Pinetail. He was staring at Redstar, a trace of perplexity etched on his face.

"Silverstar proposes that ThunderClan and RiverClan join together," Pinetail said, "it is the only way to defeat WindClan and save ShadowClan from a terrible demise."

Applefall looked pensive but Redstar shook his head quickly.

"Oh no," he murmured, "I can't put my Clan into any more danger. WindClan is too strong. They'll kill us all."

Icepool saw Pinetail's jaw drop.

"If we don't fight them, they'll slowly take over our Clans too!" exclaimed Pinetail.

"Yes," Redstar said sadly, "I know. But if I force my Clan to fight, more cats will die. If I let Strongstar take over peacefully, we'll all have a better chance of living."

Icepool's eyes widen in horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you joking?" she asked, her voice trembling, "you're just going to sit back and watch while cats die? You don't understand do you? Strongstar doesn't want your cooperation, he doesn't care if you want him to take over peacefully! He wants you dead!"

"Icepool," Pinetail warned, flicking his eyes towards the ThunderClan leader. But Redstar didn't even flinch at Icepool's words.

"I understand your determination to protect your Clan," he said, "but this is my choice. I am prepared to allow Strongstar to have some of our land. As long as my cats are safe. I've sent Badgerclaw and Bluesky to talk to Strongstar. They left last evening."

Applefall looked horrified and she glanced at Icepool, letting the warrior know she had no idea of her leader's intentions. The cave was silent for a moment, Redstar's condemning words sinking into everyone's minds. Icepool straightened up, rising to her full height, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the den.

"Cats will die," hissed Icepool quietly, "and if you won't help RiverClan defeat Strongstar then we'll do it ourselves and prove what our freedom is worth!"


	10. Chapter 8: Reasoning

**Chapter 8: Reasoning **

Icepool stalked out of Redstar's den, her heart pounding in anger. How could he do that to his Clan? Cats would die anyway if he didn't fight! He was throwing away the lives of his Clanmates. Icepool let out a hiss, rage pumping through her. She barely noticed Rainwhisker until she crashed into him.

"Watch it!" yowled Rainwhisker, grimacing in pain as Icepool stepping on his paw.

"Sorry," grumbled Icepool, gesturing for Crabclaw and Seapaw to join her underneath the leader's den.

"Here comes Pinetail," stated Crabclaw, approaching Rainwhisker and Icepool, staring as the dark brown tom clambered down from the rocky ledge.

Applefall was scrambling down behind him, a hollow look of pain in her eyes. Icepool was about to open her mouth to speak to the two deputies when another cat caught her eye.

"Quickstep!"

Icepool darted over to where a calico tom was sitting, starlight shining on the white patches of his pelt. His head was bowed; he was eating a shrew. At the sound of Icepool's voice, his head jerked up.

"Icepaw!" he said joyously, "Larkfeather said a RiverClan patrol came here but she didn't say you were in it!"

"I'm Ice_pool _now," she replied, nuzzling her father's face.

"Oh! Icepool! Congratulations!"

"Quickstep, I wish I could spend some more time with you but I need to tell you something important," Icepool said hastily.

Quickstep's face fell as Icepool explained to him what his leader had done and said.

"He'd been acting so strange lately," Quickstep murmured, "we all just thought he was feverish. But we were wrong."

"I've got to go back to my patrol now," Icepool said, watching as Pinetail and Applefall conversed with the other RiverClan cats, clearly upset, "but you have to promise me you'll be careful." Icepool lowered her voice. "And don't give up without a fight."

Quickstep looked troubled. What Icepool was asking him to do was against the warrior code, he'd be defying his leader's decision. But Icepool knew that it was the right thing to do.

"More cats will die from submission than from resistance," Icepool whispered in her father's ear. Then she licked his cheek reassuringly and, giving him one last look, ran back to where Rainwhisker and the others were standing, looking very distressed.

"Icepool, is it true?" asked Seapaw, all laughter gone from her eyes, "does Redstar really want to just...give up?"

"It seems that way," Icepool replied, shooting a dirty look towards the entrance of Redstar's cave.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rainwhisker.

Pinetail shrugged. "There's nothing we _can_ do. It's Redstar's decision."

"Well it's the _wrong _decision," spat Icepool.

"I know you must feel that way," Pinetail said, "but Redstar is just looking out for his Clan."

"No he's not!" Icepool returned, glancing at Applefall, "he's looking for an easy way out!"

"Icepool, please calm down," Pinetail hushed, brushing the tip of his tail against her mouth.

"No, it's okay," Applefall interrupted, "she's right. But there's nothing I can do. We must honor Redstar's choice."

Icepool sighed and stilled her thrashing tail. She knew Applefall was right: if Redstar wanted to send his Clan to their doom, there wasn't anything the deputy could do about it.

"We have to return to RiverClan," Crabclaw spoke up, "Silverstar will want to know about this."

Pinetail nodded quickly, agreeing with the black and white warrior. He swiped his tongue over his coat, smoothing down his ruffled fur and glanced around at his patrol.

"It's time we leave ThunderClan territory," he said quietly.

"But we just got here," mewed Seapaw, "can't we explore a bit?"

"No, we can't," snapped Pinetail harshly, "we MUST return to RiverClan now."

Seapaw took a step back, her ears flat against her head. Icepool found herself taking a sidestep so that she was positioned between Pinetail and Seapaw.

"If we go now we'll probably meet the dawn patrol in WindClan's territory," Rainwhisker interceded, tilting his head up to the sky.

Icepool followed his gaze and noticed that the dark blue of the night was beginning to fade and grow lighter. Stars were starting to melt into the feathery sky, leaving behind traces of light. She knew Rainwhisker was right about the dawn patrol. But she didn't care.

"So what? We'll be fine if we travel fast. We should get going now, before it gets any lighter," Icepool said.

Feeling eyes burning into the back of her head, Icepool spun around to see Rainwhisker staring at her, doubt splashed all over his face. She remembered that they still hadn't made up about the fight over the prophecy.

"Alright then," Pinetail said, "Applefall, thank you for your understanding. And good luck to you and your Clan."

Applefall bowed her head to Pinetail. "Thank you. May StarClan light your path."

With that, Pinetail twitched his whiskers at his patrol and loped towards the entrance of the camp. Icepool followed him, the other cats trailing behind her like light left by fading stars.

xxx

WindClan's land was swathed with pinks and purples and blues, all coming from the delicate sunrise that was creeping over the horizon. Icepool sighed heavily, her tail twitching as she thought of Redstar's refusal to help his own Clan.

"Icepool?"

She turned her head, staring into the bright eyes of Rainwhisker. His gray and brown pelt was barely noticeable in the eerie light and blended in well with the shades of the moors.

"Hello Rainwhisker," Icepool said, "are you speaking to me yet?"

Rainwhisker dipped his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to talk to you about that," he said softly, "I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me. I realize that it's your own business."

Icepool blinked, surprised by Rainwhisker's unpredictable apology.

"That's alright," she replied, "I understand why you were mad. It's just...I can't tell anyone right now. But believe me, when I've figured everything out, you'll be the first to know."

Rainwhisker's tail twitched uncomfortably as he inched closer to Icepool. The rest of the patrol was ahead of the two, anxious to get back to RiverClan.

"Why did you get so upset anyway?" asked Icepool, fixing her eyes upon Crabclaw's tail.

"Because...well I guess because I care about you," Rainwhisker blurted out, "I care about you a lot."

Icepool had to remind her paws to keep going. Her heart was banging up against her chest, rocking her body. Had she heard Rainwhisker right? He liked her? He _cared _about her?

"Rainwhisker, I had no idea!" she exclaimed, glancing at his face.

"Well now you know," grumbled Rainwhisker, apparently angry with himself for revealing his secret.

"I care about you too," Icepool said truthfully, "you were always there for me. But I don't know if I'm ready to have any kind of relationship right now. Things are a little...unsteady for me."

Rainwhisker's ear flicked forward. "Oh," he said, crestfallen, "I understand."

Suddenly, a high-pitched yowl echoed across the rolling hills. Icepool and Rainwhisker looked up, their fur standing on end. Icepool hissed at the sight that befell her: a patrol of WindClan cats, headed straight towards them.

And this time, they had been seen.


	11. Chapter 9: Being Reckless

**Chapter 9: Being Reckless**

"What do we do?" shouted Crabclaw, panicky.

Pinetail looked around frantically, his head swinging violently as if he was trying to search for a hiding place.

"We fight," growled Icepool suddenly, commanding the attention of the whole patrol.

"Don't be stupid," Pinetail hissed, "I told you already, it'll ruin everything!"

"Everything is already ruined!" replied Icepool, logic and reasoning thrown out of her mind, "Redstar won't help us and we need to send a message to WindClan. We're NOT going to bend over and let them take our land."

Rainwhisker was gazing at Icepool's face again and Seapaw was beginning to smile. Crabclaw looked troubled however, and Pinetail was staring at the WindClan patrol with apprehension.

"I think Icepool is right," Seapaw spoke up, "and anyway, it's the only way we're going to get out of here alive. If we run, they'll chase us into RiverClan land."

The cats were getting closer. Pinetail took a deep breath and turned to face Icepool. She felt his sharp green eyes pierce her fur. A glow began to emit from the deputy's eyes. Icepool could almost see his mind working furiously for another way out. Finally, the brown tom gave her a look she had only seen once before in her life: a look of blind trust.

"Very well," Pinetail sighed, "Seapaw, run back to RiverClan and tell Silverstar we need backup."

The apprentice hissed, her fur bristling. "No way! I want to fight!"

"You must do this for us!" Pinetail hastened, his eyes darting towards the patrol, "go now or you'll be caught."

To her surprise, Icepool found Seapaw's eyes on hers, as if she was seeking Icepool's permission.

"Listen to your mentor," Icepool said, "and hurry."

Seapaw hesitated, but then turned and hared off, her white-tipped tail bobbing off into the growing light.

"Don't attack until I give the signal," Pinetail commanded, facing the WindClan patrol. Crabclaw and Rainwhisker nodded. Icepool's claws slid out as she felt a heavy calmness settle over her. She was through being angry with WindClan. Now she was just numb.

There was another angry snarl from the approaching cats and then flashes of different colored pelts as the other patrol dashed towards them. The WindClan cats had the RiverClan patrol encircled in less than a minute, their snarling faces pulled back into grimaces of triumph. They were surrounded by six cats, two she-cats and four toms. A dark brown tabby tomcat stepped forward and leered at Pinetail.

"Well, well. It's RiverClan's deputy, Pinetail," he spat, "and he's brought three little kits with him."

Icepool hissed loudly, her white teeth gleaming in the rising sunlight.

"Take that back, Sparrowwing!" screeched Crabclaw, voicing Icepool's thoughts.

_Sparrowwing! The cat on the patrol they had heard earlier?_

"What are you doing in our territory?" demanded Sparrowwing, ignoring Crabclaw's lashing tail.

"Isn't it obvious?" said one of the she-cats, a calico with blue eyes, "they're coming back from ThunderClan. I suppose they went to ask Redstar for help. I bet that didn't work out, huh?"

Icepool recognized this cat's voice too; it was Acornpaw.

"It's really none of your business," Rainwhisker said haughtily.

"Of course it is, this is our land you're strolling through!" the second she-cat said, her mottled brown pelt fluffy with fright.

Icepool wondered why she was so afraid but then caught sight of her belly; it was huge. _That must be Lizardtail, the cat who's about to have her kits, _thought Icepool.

Rainwhisker abruptly turned his back on Lizardtail and lifted his leg, marking the ground in front of the WindClan cat's with his scent. Icepool let out a satisfied purr of laughter at the outraged expressions on the other cats' faces.

"How dare you!" snarled one of the toms, a thin gray cat.

Icepool smirked at the gray tom; he was old and obviously an elder. The other two toms seemed to be elders as well. Icepool purred louder. The only cat that seemed to be a threat was Sparrowwing. The rest of the patrol was a joke to her.

"Are you going to let us leave peacefully?" Pinetail asked, glaring at Rainwhisker and Icepool.

"Why are you even bothering to ask?" Acornpaw hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Icepool glanced over at Pinetail, mentally urging him to let the RiverClan cats attack.

"You're about to find out what happens to cats who cross WindClan," Sparrowwing said.

Before Icepool or the others could react, Sparrowwing launched himself at Rainwhisker, his brown paws knocking the gray warrior off his feet. Sparrowwing locked his back legs around Rainwhisker's neck and brought him to the grassy ground, making his limbs thrash spasmodically. Icepool didn't wait for Pinetail's signal. Claws outstretched, she lunged at Sparrowwing, fury pounding through her veins. With a yowl, Icepool sunk her teeth into Sparrowwing's ruff, drawing blood. Sparrowwing hissed in pain and released Rainwhisker. The gray and brown tom gasped, trying to return the air to his lungs, as Icepool and Sparrowwing tumbled around on the soil, teeth and claws flashing in the morning sunlight.

Icepool barely noticed the rest of the patrol throw themselves at the WindClan cats, teeth bared. She heard the sounds of the battle unfold; Rainwhisker coughing as he nipped at Acornpaw, Pinetail's paws scuffling on the ground as he swiped away at two of the elders, and Crabclaw hissing, refusing to attack Lizardtail while batting the other elder's claws away from his face.

The sun was weak, leafbare's approaching wind was strong and heavy, buffeting the fighting cats. Icepool could barely see; Sparrowwing's paws kept whacking her face but she kept her teeth fastened around her enemy's ruff.

Icepool felt blood trickling into her eye but she ignored it. Her rage seemed to be engraved into her heart, forcing her to keep fighting. Images kept flashing before her eyes: Redstar, refusing to help RiverClan, Miststorm's body lying motionless, Strongstar's evil glare.

Icepool snarled and bit down harder. Sparrowwing cried out, flailing his limbs and mewing like a kit. Icepool set free the other warrior and struggled to her paws, watching the tom run off. She managed a small, satisfied smile before a heavy weight crashed into her back, forcing her to the earth and turning the world black.


	12. Chapter 10: A Moment of Peace

**Chapter 10: A Moment of Peace**

Icepool awoke, blinking rapidly, to a familiar sight: the reedy walls of the medicine cat's den. She hastened to sit up, the vivid images of the battle swarming back into her mind.

A heavy paw suddenly materialized on Icepool's back, pressing her back down. Icepool didn't have to turn around to figure out who was behind her; she had been in the medicine cat's den too many times to not know Owlear's gentle, but commanding touch.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it easy," mewed Icepool resentfully, lying back down on the soft floor.

Owlear chuckled and then bustled around the den, bringing with him the cool, crisp chill of the river.

"I was collecting some catnip," Owlear said, noticing Icepool inhaling the scent of the river. She had missed the familiar and friendly bubble of water when she traveled through WindClan's barren land.

"Is everyone else okay?" asked Icepool quickly, chastising herself for just remembering Rainwhisker and then others now.

"Yes," Owlear assured her, "Seapaw found Coldsnow's patrol on their way back from ShadowClan territory. They all went to help you cats fight but most of the WindClan patrol was gone by that time."

"So then what happened to me?" asked Icepool.

"Rainwhisker said you were jumped at from behind. Apparently, Lizardtail has quite a dangerous blow," Owlear said, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"I was beaten by a pregnant queen?!" Icepool yowled in disbelief.

"Don't feel too bad," laughed Owlear, "she scratched up Crabclaw pretty good. Plus, how could you fight off a ton of cat?"

"She was protecting her kits," a soft, kind voice said.

Icepool turned her head and saw the brown tabby fur of Willowpaw, darting in through the wall of reeds. Icepool beamed at her.

"Hello Willowpaw," she greeted, "how's your training going?"

"Very good, thanks, Icepool," Willowpaw returned.

"She's right about Lizardtail, you know," interrupted Owlear, "queens are very protective of their kits, unborn or not."

Icepool sighed. "I know. But I'd never fight another cat if I was pregnant. Strongstar is awful; forcing her to go on a patrol when she's about to kit any day."

"You're right," growled Owlear, his voice suddenly deeper, "Strongstar is horrid."

"What did Coldsnow's patrol find out?" Icepool asked, suddenly remembering.

"Why don't you go find out yourself?" meowed Willowpaw, nodding to the camp clearing, "Silverstar is about to hold a Clan meeting."

"And she's not well enough to attend yet," Owlear retorted sharply.

Willowpaw let out a mew of laughter. "Of course she is. She was only bowled over by a queen. Icepool is fine."

Icepool instantly leapt to her paws and licked Willowpaw in between the ears. "Thanks. You're going to be the greatest medicine cat ever!" she joked, casting a teasing glance at Owlear who waved her out of his den grumpily. Icepool caught the amusement on Owlear's face as he twitched his whiskers at her in farewell.

Icepool stepped out into the sunlight, shivering slightly from the drop in temperature. Leaf-bare seemed to be upon them. She swept her eyes around the clearing. The normally soft soil that coated the floor was now packed and hard. Tufts of dead grass were poking through the earth in random places, giving the camp a lonely look. The incessant bubbling of the river sounded louder; the water always got higher around this time of year. Icepool sighed, happy to be back in RiverClan. Even though she had barely been gone two days, she had missed it as much as she'd miss her own tail.

Icepool glanced back at the medicine cat's den. She was glad that Willowpaw had recovered from Winterwind's death. She had hated seeing the apprentice look so guilty and saddened. Icepool felt a pang as she remembered the ShadowClan warrior, bravely fighting by WindClan cats, just to warn RiverClan about the danger that was arriving in the lake.

Icepool inclined her head upwards and inspected the sky. It was gray and cloudy but streams of sunlight were filtering through the clouds somehow. She thought of the prophecy, fear and anxiety washing over her like it always did when she remembered her task. How on earth was she - a warrior that could be beaten by a pregnant queen - going to save RiverClan and stop Strongstar?

Lost in her thoughts, Icepool almost didn't notice Silverstar calling her name from across the clearing. Jerking her head up, Icepool raced over to where the gray tabby was standing, looking serene and calm as usual.

"Icepool?"

"Hello Silverstar," mewed Icepool respectfully.

"How are you feeling?" asked the leader, concerned.

Icepool felt her ears grow hot from embarrassment. "I'm fine, Silverstar," she mumbled.

"Good," Silverstar said, "because I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Pinetail told me about your helpfulness and dedication during the patrol," Silverstar said, making Icepool duck her head modestly, "and I need your assistance. Coldsnow is going to lead another patrol to ShadowClan. Only this time, we are actually going to infiltrate the camp, send in a cat who would act as my eyes and ears. It may the only way to help Tearstar. I fear her time is running out."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Icepool.

Silverstar looked straight at Icepool. "I want you to be that cat."

**Ooh! Cliffies! Yay! In the next chapter, Silverstar will explain everything in more detail; to the Clan as well as to Icepool. And I promise the romance will start up soon-ish. So in the meantime, please review! Thanks for reading **


	13. Chapter 11: Choosing the Spy

**Chapter 11: Choosing the Spy**

"You want _me _to sneak into ShadowClan?" Icepool asked, amazed at her leader's trust in her abilities.

"I know it's dangerous," Silverstar said, "but this is the only choice we have. Redstar refused to help us, is that right?"

"Yes," growled Icepool, suddenly filled with the familiar feeling of resentment towards the ThunderClan leader.

"If you don't want to do this, you can tell me," Silverstar reassured Icepool, "I can get another warrior to do this job."

"No," Icepool said immediately, "I'll do it."

Silverstar twitched her whiskers in pleasure. "I'm glad," she mewed.

"When does the patrol leave?" Icepool asked, glancing around the clearing, looking for her old mentor's calico pelt.

"They left already," Silverstar said calmly, "they're waiting for you at ShadowClan's border."

"You knew I would say yes," Icepool realized, looking at Silverstar with incredulity.

Silverstar didn't reply, she just let out a light laugh and purred warmly at Icepool.

"I'm going in by myself right?" Icepool inquired, distracting Silverstar.

The RiverClan leader suddenly grew grave and quiet, her whiskers twitching as she spoke, "No, I've decided one other cat shall accompany you: Rainwhisker. He is strong and loyal. He'll be very helpful to you."

Icepool held her leader's gaze steadily, showing no emotion in her eyes. Her tail flicked uncomfortably. Rainwhisker had just confessed to her that morning that he liked her and Icepool wasn't sure how their relationship would turn out now that she'd gently turned him down. She sighed inwardly. It wasn't that she didn't like Rainwhisker; he was a handsome tom, clever and brave, and extremely loyal to RiverClan. He seemed like the perfect mate. But something wasn't right. Maybe it was the timing, or the fact that the Clans were balanced on the edge of disaster. Whatever it was, Icepool knew she didn't want Rainwhisker as a mate at the time being.

"Icepool, you should leave now. Coldsnow will explain the rest of the plan to you when you get there," Silverstar said, interrupting the she-cat's thoughts, "meanwhile I am going to tell the rest of the Clan what is going on."

"Yes, Silverstar," Icepool said humbly, ducking her head down respectfully, "I'll do my best."

Silverstar looked at the young warrior fondly. "I know you will," she mewed softly, "go with StarClan, Icepool."

Icepool touched her nose to Silverstar's shoulder and then darted off, out of the camp, rushing into the woods, her heart pounding with excitement.

xxx

Icepool crept through the undergrowth, brambles tearing at her fur mercilessly.

_Now I know I'm getting close to ShadowClan, _Icepool thought testily, yanking her hind leg out of a gooey puddle of mud, _the forest is thicker around here. And more disgusting. _

Icepool breathed in deeply and caught the tangy scent of ShadowClan. The border was nearby. But something was wrong. The smell was stale and a different scent mingled with the ShadowClan marker: WindClan. Icepool hissed, realizing that the enemy Clan had sprayed all the trees separating ShadowClan territory from RiverClan territory. It seemed like Winterwind hadn't been exaggerating; ShadowClan was trapped inside their own camp.

A warmer, more familiar scent hit Icepool's face and she quietly slid out of the dark bushes and padded out into to a small dirt clearing. The RiverClan patrol she'd smelled was sitting by the edge of the clearing, making sure they were on their side of the border.

Icepool waved her tail in a greeting at the cats assembled before her. She was pleased to see Tinystripe's white and gray pelt; she was glad her friend was okay. Coldsnow, her old mentor, was restlessly pacing in front of the party of cats, obviously waiting for Icepool's arrival with a nervous apprehension. Birdsong, Wingfeet and Rockpaw were gathered behind him, their faces filled with grim determination.

"Icepool!" Tinystripe cried, darting forward to give her Clanmate a swift lick on the shoulder.

"Tinystripe!" Coldsnow hissed, looking up from his pacing with unpredictable rage, "Do you _want_ to let every WindClan warrior in the forest know we're out here?"

Tinystripe winced and mewed an apology, slinking back into place next to Wingfeet. Icepool twitched her whiskers sympathetically at the she-cat. Coldsnow seemed on edge, more tense than she'd ever seen him before, and Icepool knew that was making him irritable.

"Are you ready, Icepool?" Birdsong asked, her long legs curled up underneath her body, her tail wrapped serenely around her paws. She seemed oddly at rest. She was the calmest cat in the patrol and she seemed unperturbed by the daunting task ahead of RiverClan.

"Yes," Icepool said firmly, "where's Rainwhisker?"

"He's coming," Rockpaw piped up, his hazel eyes glittering with excitement, "but he's such a slow slug who knows when he'll get here."

Icepool shot a look at the apprentice. He was known for his barbed comments and inclination to taunt any cat whom he didn't deem worthy.

"Hush," Wingfeet said to his apprentice, "Rainwhisker will get here when he can."

"Well we better not have to wait much longer," Coldsnow huffed, his tail whipping around in the air as he glanced into the sky, "it looks like it's going to pour."

"You won't," Rainwhisker's voice snapped, coming from the bramble patch creeping on to the dirt clearing.

"Good, you're here," Coldsnow said, ignoring the dirty look Rainwhisker was giving him, "Icepool, get over here. I need to tell you two what you are to do."

Icepool and Rainwhisker padded forward, their paws kicking up dust that swirled into the air and made them cough. As Icepool and Rainwhisker approached Coldsnow, he sat, forcing himself to stay still. Besides him, Birdsong was watching the two young warriors carefully. Wingfeet and Rockpaw quietly rose and stalked to the side of the clearing, their eyes fixed on the ShadowClan border, their ears pricked forward for any sounds.

Icepool took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to infiltrate ShadowClan's camp. It seemed unreal.

"You both know what you're here for," Coldsnow began, "but I'm going to tell you exactly _what _Silverstar and Pinetail expect you to do."

Icepool and Rainwhisker glanced at each other and then immediately looked away, their tails twitching with embarrassment. Icepool knew Rainwhisker was remembering the talk they'd had earlier. She grimaced. This was going to be awkward.

As the sun began to descend in the gray sky, Coldsnow glared at the two warriors with impatience. Somewhere in the distant, a sparrow chirped one last time, getting ready to return to its nest. A stinging breeze whipped through the trees, coming from the north, brushing Icepool's fur and making her shiver.

The blue-eyed warrior sheathed and unsheathed her claws nervously, ready for the mission Silverstar had given her. The cloudy sky rippled with a sudden burst of thunder and moments after, giant drops of rain splashed down to the ground. The sun was completely covered by rumbling clouds. As the rain began to come down harder, soaking the cats' fur and making the dirt sloshy and muddy, Coldsnow opened his mouth and began to tell the two warriors what they had to do.

**--------------------**

**Whoa, okay I know I haven't updated this story in a while, and I'm sorry. I made the mistake of deciding to write five different Warriors fanfictions at once. Anyway, I'll try to be quicker in updating chapter 12 but I'll need lots and lots of reviews to make me work faster! The more reviews, the faster I update! Yay! Thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 12: Shade and Whispers

_**Alright, it's getting good, I promise. So please leave reviews! Thanks for your continued support readers! **_

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Shade and Whispers **

Icepool and Rainwhisker raced through the forest, their bellies low to the ground, their paws flashing over swampy soil and rotten logs. The sounds and scents of ShadowClan enveloped them completely, making Icepool's fur prickle with unease. They were in an extremely dangerous situation. As Icepool leaped over a moss-covered rock, her thoughts drifted back to what Coldsnow had told the two warriors before they left him and his patrol in RiverClan territory.

"_You must not be seen,_" the calico tom had hissed urgently, "get to the camp first. Cover your scent. Hide and watch silently. Do NOT put yourselves in unnecessary danger."

"What if WindClan or ShadowClan catches us?" Icepool had asked gravely.

"If it is ShadowClan, tell them to keep their mouths shut and that we're trying to help them. If it is WindClan..." Coldsnow had looked troubled. "Silverstar and Pinetail have worked out a plan. If WindClan catches you, you must pretend to have a message for Strongstar, from Silverstar."

"But then we'll be trapped in the ShadowClan camp too!" Rainwhisker had protested, "How is that going to help any cat?"

At this point, Coldsnow had sighed heavily and looked at Icepool with dread in his eyes. "Silverstar believes that if you can talk the WindClan warriors into rebelling against Strongstar, ShadowClan would have a chance at survival. Between you two, WindClan, and ShadowClan, you should be able to overthrow Strongstar and those warriors who are loyal to him."

"It sounds like you _want _us to get caught!" Rainwhisker had exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.

"I-I don't like this plan," Coldsnow had stammered, clearly upset with his leader's rash decision, "it's too risky. Both of you could die, or cause even more damage to the situation."

"Don't be so mouse-brained, both of you," Icepool had then snapped, realizing they were running out of time, "_if _we get caught, we'll do as Silverstar says. I know of at least one WindClan cat who disagrees with his leader's intentions. He'll be helpful in convincing the others. We're not kits anymore. We can do this. It's about time that some cat stands up to Strongstar."

Coldsnow had looked at Icepool suspiciously. "You sound like you're planning on doing more than spying," he had said with an accusatory tone.

A thick tree loomed ahead of Icepool, breaking off her thoughts as she swerved sharply to avoid it. She spotted Rainwhisker up ahead of her, slowing his pace a little so that she could catch up to him. She pricked her ears forward, listening for any signs of WindClan.

Coldsnow had been right. Icepool didn't want to just sit back and watch as ShadowClan's life was torn apart. She had met those cats and even liked some of them. Winterwind's face appeared in her mind, sending a pang of loss and sadness through her heart. Icepool had made up her mind as Coldsnow had explained the plan to them. She was going to do something about WindClan, even if she had to do it on her own. She didn't expect Coldsnow to understand or even approve of her decision. Her old mentor had been distant and unresponsive towards Icepool ever since he reluctantly allowed her to become a warrior, against his wishes.

"Icepool," Rainwhisker whispered, skidding to a halt before he reached a towering thicket of leaves and bramble, "I think we're getting close to the camp."

Icepool slowed down and crouched next to Rainwhisker, pressing her gray coat against his. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as a tangy smell hit her nose. Icepool had forgotten that Coldsnow had made the two cats roll in fox dirt before they entered ShadowClan.

"If anyone _does _pick up your scent, they'll just think you're a couple of rancid-smelling foxes," Coldsnow had said, a glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes for the first time that day.

Icepool hadn't realized how bad she and Rainwhisker smelled until now. The black and gray tom seemed to notice her discomfort and he couldn't help letting out a small laugh.

"Don't act so offended," he murmured lightly, "you don't smell like the freshest flower in the forest either."

Icepool threw him an annoyed look but her eyes betrayed her happiness and gratitude; it seemed that the two cats would be able to stay friends after all, despite their awkward conversation on WindClan soil.

"Do you remember when we journeyed to ShadowClan last quarter moon?" Icepool asked quietly, "After the Twolegs attacked?"

"And we taught them how to defend themselves from the Twolegs," Rainwhisker replied, his voice soft and calming, "somehow I don't think we'll find the camp in a better condition now."

Icepool silently agreed with the tom. She didn't want to think about the destruction and death that lingered in the ShadowClan camp now that Strongstar and his warriors had moved in.

"We better go check out the camp," Icepool conceded, beginning to creep forward through the thicket.

If they could crawl under the snarls of bramble, Rainwhisker and Icepool might be able to get a good look at ShadowClan's condition from the shelter and safety of the tangled leaves and bracken. Rainwhisker was obviously thinking the same thing as Icepool. He slid after her, his belly scraping against the muddy ground.

As the cold wet ground dampened Icepool's fur she wished for nothing more than to be back in her den, sharing tongues with her Clanmates. But it was too late. She'd committed to this and she'd see it through.

_Any discomfort I'm feeling isn't nearly as bad as the pain the ShadowClan warriors must be experiencing, _Icepool thought sadly.

The two cats tore through the thicket, ignoring the thorns and prickly leaves that snagged on to their pelts. Icepool's paws splashed in a murky puddle of water; the rain had stopped a little while ago but ShadowClan's soil seemed to retain the water, making the floor swampy and soggy.

Icepool glanced down at the puddle of water, noticing a reflection of a cat on the trembling surface. Thinking it was her own image, Icepool peered closer at the reflection. On closer inspection she realized that the reflection in the puddle wasn't of her at all. A different cat's face shone on the filmy layer of the pool. A face Icepool recognized.

It was Miststorm, her sad eyes staring out blankly at Icepool, who gazed, horrified, at the image. Miststorm's white pelt was shining dimly in the darkness and she seemed to be pleading with Icepool. Miststorm had been murdered by Strongstar when he attacked RiverClan only a few days ago.

Icepool bent her head closer to the puddle and whispered softly to the reflection, "I will avenge your death."

As if this was what Miststorm's image had been waiting for, her face faded away, leaving the puddle of water empty and desolate under the thicket. Icepool felt like thorns were tearing at her heart instead of her pelt.

"Icepool, what are you doing? Come on!" Rainwhisker hissed between his teeth, afraid of raising his voice any louder.

"Right, sorry. I'm coming," Icepool said, snapping out of the trace-like state she'd been in when she saw Miststorm's face.

With a backwards glance at the stagnant puddle of water, Icepool inched forward, following Rainwhisker's pungent stench of fox through the bushes and closer to ShadowClan's camp.


	15. Chapter 13: Deadened Hearts

**Chapter 13: Deadened Hearts **

Icepool hadn't been prepared for the disaster that met her eyes. She'd known that ShadowClan would be in shambles but she never would have imagined this.

The clearing that was dotted with rocks and bushes that were splattered with blood. In the center of the clearing sat the remaining ShadowClan cats, surrounding by a bored-looking group of WindClan warriors. The smooth rock that Icepool knew to be Tearstar's den was covered with dry blood. Other WindClan warriors sat around the camp, tense and on edge, their sharp eyes darting everywhere, as if they were expecting the broken-down, weak ShadowClan cats to attack.

Rainwhisker and Icepool made sure their pelts were hidden under the bushes and bracken; the last thing they needed right now was to be spotted before they got their bearings.

They didn't dare talk to each other but Rainwhisker glanced at Icepool, his eyes wide and horrified, obviously concerned about the ragged, defeated Clan.

Icepool squinted at the small group of ShadowClan cats that were lying in the center of the clearing. They looked exhausted and frightened. Their fur was plastered to their pelts and Icepool could see their ribs. She was dismayed and alarmed at the lack of warriors present.

Like Winterwind had said, there seemed to be no elders or kits. Icepool recognized Irisclaw, a prickly she-cat with a suspicious disposition, lying on her side, looking completely defeated. Tosstree, ShadowClan's medicine cat, was anxiously hovering by Yellowtip who was bleeding from a fresh wound on his shoulder. Icepool could see only two apprentices and one queen, whom she assumed to be Junetail, the cat whose kits were taken away from her by Strongstar.

Icepool could barely take in the appearance of ShadowClan, it was so horrid to look at. How could WindClan stand it? Icepool began to wonder if Cloudspot was the only cat in WindClan who wasn't blood-thirsty.

Icepool suddenly glanced at the collection of cats in the clearing again. She couldn't see Lilyshine, the deputy, or Tearstar anywhere. Cloudspot was also nowhere to be seen. Icepool had to fight back the urge to charge into the camp and find her friend.

A loud yowl sounded across the camp, echoing eerily across the hardened earth. Icepool stared in shock and rage as the cat who'd been haunting her mind for the past week appeared from behind Tearstar's den.

Strongstar stalked out towards a brown and white tabby tom who was sitting by the ShadowClan cats, idly swiping and hissing at them. Icepool recognized Volefur, Strongstar's deputy. She held back a hiss. She hated the tabby tom almost as much as she hated Strongstar.

"Volefur!" Strongstar yelled, making his deputy leap to his paws.

"Yes, Strongstar?"

"We have a problem," the black tom said, his dark eyes glittering with a dangerous light, "dear Lilyshine seems to be against the idea of attacking RiverClan. She refuses to cooperate."

Volefur's face lit up with a malicious grin as he bared his teeth in pleasure. Icepool shuddered. Anything that made Volefur happy couldn't be good.

"That _is _a problem," Volefur said, his voice laced with distain and sarcasm, "we shall just have to convince her. Will you let me do it, Strongstar? You know how I've been waiting for this."

Strongstar looked thoughtful. "Yes, you may do the honors."

At that Volefur leapt to his paws and trotted over to Tearstar's den, disappearing around the side. Icepool was confused but a feeling of dread was beginning to creep into her mind. She exchanged a fearful look with Rainwhisker and then noticed the ShadowClan cats.

Strongstar and Volefur hadn't attempted to keep their voices low; the battered Clan had heard everything. And they looked terrified. Apparently, they knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, a horrible screech pierced through the forest, coming from Tearstar's den. The ShadowClan cats flinched as one and Icepool noticed Tosstree looking particularly upset. Icepool's stomach was twisting up into knots. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible but she couldn't. Icepool pressed her fur up against Rainwhisker for comfort, ignoring the scent of fox dung.

From around the smooth-faced rock came Volefur. In his teeth was the scruff of a brown tabby she-cat. The WindClan deputy dragged the she-cat over to a flat space in front of the ShadowClan cats and his leader. Volefur threw the tabby down on to the hard ground and placed his paw on her throat. Icepool winced. She knew what was coming and she didn't think she could sit and watch it happen. Some of the other WindClan cats were coming over, attracted to the commotion, curiosity on some faces, malice on others.

"Well Lilyshine," Strongstar said calmly, looking down at the struggling she-cat, "do you want to change your mind about fighting for WindClan?"

Icepool silently encouraged the deputy to fight harder against Volefur but she knew it was hopeless. Lilyshine, like the rest of her Clan, was thin and underfed.

"I will not attack RiverClan," Lilyshine hissed venomously, "the smallest RiverClan kit is worth more than all of your lives, Strongstar!"

Icepool felt a pang of gratitude shoot through her heart. Obviously Lilyshine hadn't forgotten the debt they owed RiverClan from when Icepool and Rainwhisker had taught them how to defend themselves against the Twolegs.

"That's too bad," Strongstar spat, "you'll have to join your other Clanmates in StarClan."

Lilyshine struggled even harder but Volefur pressed his paw down heavily on her neck and she broke off, coughing and choking. Icepool felt her blood pounding through her veins. The adrenaline rush she always got before a battle was coursing through her body.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Strongstar called out, raising his voice, "let this be yet _another _reminder of what happens to those who defy me."

An appreciative wail rose up in the throats of several WindClan cats as the looked on. Irisclaw and Junetail were staring with blank eyes at the scene unfolding before them. Tosstree was pacing anxiously, his tail lashing. The other ShadowClan cats closed their eyes, obviously terrified. Whimpers came from the two apprentices and Yellowtip pressed his face into the hard soil and let out a moan.

Volefur looked up at his leader and Strongstar nodded. Icepool knew what Volefur was going to do before he had even opened his jaws. Forgetting the plan, forgetting her Clanmate in the bushes next to her, forgetting caution, Icepool burst from the thicket and hurled herself at Volefur just as he bent his head to deliver a killing bite to Lilyshine's throat.

The gray she-cat knocked Volefur off his paws and sent him skidding into a rock, his head hitting the stone hard. The cats in the clearing froze, staring at Icepool. The members of ShadowClan looked horrified, as if Icepool had just murdered their deputy, instead of saving her.

"No," whispered Tosstree, his parched voice barely audible.

"Icepool! Get out of here!" hissed Irisclaw frantically.

Lilyshine collapsed on to the earth, panting heavily, her eyes foggy and distant. The WindClan cats swiftly circled Icepool, blocking off her path. Their shining eyes burned into her pelt as she scanned their faces, looking for Cloudspot. He wasn't there.

Realizing the mistake she'd made, Icepool felt her paws go cold with foreboding. Across from her, she saw Strongstar's white muzzle part in a mocking smirk as he stepped towards her. Icepool suppressed a shudder as she realized what was becoming obvious to the WindClan cats and what the ShadowClan cats already knew.

She was trapped.


	16. Chapter 14: Floundering Hope

**Chapter 14: Floundering Hope**

Icepool's ears flattened on her head and her fur bristled warningly. She tried to take a step back but a tabby tom with long slender legs blocked her way, his white teeth pulled back into a vicious snarl. She winced. It looked like she wouldn't be able to convince _this_ cat to help her get rid of Strongstar. She glanced around the tight circle of WindClan cats. There were no gaps in the line of warriors.

"Icepool," Strongstar said, shoving his way through the cluster of warriors, "it's nice to see you again so soon."

Icepool gritted her teeth and didn't respond. She avoided looking at the clump of bracken behind her where she knew Rainwhisker was hiding. She hoped he had the sense to stay there undetected.

"What brings you here?" Strongstar asked, keeping his voice light and mocking.

"I-I have a message," Icepool blurted out, remembering Coldsnow's instructions, "from Silverstar. For you."

Strongstar narrowed his eyes and stared hard at Icepool, as if he was trying to judge whether or not she was telling the truth. From behind him, a groaning noise sounded as Volefur pulled himself up from the ground, his eyes half shut. Icepool felt a glow of satisfaction seep over her body. At least she had managed to give Volefur a good lump on the head to remember her by.

"What in the name of StarClan just happened?" he grumbled, limping over to where his leader and the circle of warriors were standing. When the brown and white tabby caught sight of Icepool he hissed wrathfully.

"You!"

"Yes, me," Icepool snapped, casting her eyes around in search of the ShadowClan deputy. As far as she knew, Lilyshine was still in danger of being killed.

Icepool spotted the brown tabby she-cat lying a few fox-tails away. Her green eyes were closed but Icepool was relieved to see that her chest was rising and falling as she took slow but steady breaths.

"You said you had a message?" Strongstar prompted, stepping in front of a disgruntled-looking Volefur.

"Yes," Icepool replied, turning her piercing blue eyes on the black tom once again, "it's very important. And secret. It's not something for the whole Clan to hear."

"Oh Icepool, it's not up to you to decide whether or not my Clan hears what you've got to say," Strongstar said condescendingly.

"That may be so but do you really want all of ShadowClan hearing it too?" Icepool asked, grabbing at the first thing that popped into her head; Strongstar's mistrusting nature.

Strongstar turned and glanced at the small group of ShadowClan cats and then glared suspiciously at Icepool.

"Fine," he growled, "we'll talk in Tearstar's den. Volefur, come with us. The rest of you, guard the ShadowClan cats. And keep your ears and eyes open. Dear little Icepool may have friends hiding around the camp somewhere."

The circle of WindClan warriors nodded and then broke away, returning to their original positions around the clearing. Icepool held her breath. She hoped no cat had seen what part of the camp wall she'd entered from. Luckily, no WindClan warriors padded over to the bracken bushes where Icepool knew Rainwhisker was hiding under. He was safe, for now. And the fact that her Clanmate hadn't immediately jumped out of the bracken to follow her cheered her slightly. Rainwhisker was still free and hopefully he'd return to RiverClan and get help.

"Come on," Strongstar said, butting his head against Icepool's shoulder, knocking her forward a few paces, "I don't have all day."

The chilly wind ruffled Icepool's fur and she shivered. The sun was going down and the sky was darkening with the promise of night. She could see the bright light of the moon, dampened by a cloud, but there was no sign of any stars. She wondered if her warrior ancestors were even aware of what was happening in the ShadowClan camp.

Icepool was escorted by Volefur, who kept his beady eyes upon her and snapped at her when she glanced over at the ragged and sorry looking bunch of ShadowClan cats. She marched along after Strongstar as he led her towards the gray rock that housed Tearstar's den. Icepool gulped as she spotted the flaking pieces of dark dried blood covering parts of the smooth stone.

As the three cats rounded the side of the rock, Icepool looked back once more, catching a glimpse of Tosstree quietly approaching Lilyshine and placing his paw gently on her shoulder, hoisting her up and dragging her over to where the other ShadowClan cats were waiting, anxious looks on their faces. Icepool let out a long breath. At least Lilyshine would be okay now; her Clan would look after her. Icepool wished she could say the same about herself.

"Icepool?"

They had come to the other side of the rock, where half of the stone had been worn away by wind and rain, leaving a hollow filled with now-dead moss. At first Icepool couldn't see the owner of the voice but then a white tom with black spots on his tail stepped out from the shadows surrounding the boulder.

"Cloudspot!" Icepool exclaimed, raking her eyes over her friend, trying to see whether or not he was hurt. She wondered if Strongstar was keeping him back here as a prisoner. Maybe Strongstar had found out about Cloudspot's earlier betrayal of him: the white tom had told Icepool a few moons ago about his leader's true intentions of taking over the entire lake.

Then she noticed a second cat, lying in the hollow, half covered by the dead moss. Its dark gray pelt was matted and torn, patches of fur littered the ground at its paws. The cat's ears were lying flat on its head and its eyes were wild with mistrust and fear.

It was Tearstar.

Icepool darted around Strongstar, pushing past Volefur, and reached the leader's side. Tearstar looked terrible. Icepool crouched next to her, her tail swishing with agitation.

"Tearstar, it's me, Icepool," the RiverClan cat murmured, "are you alright? I'm so sorry about all of this."

Tearstar raised her head high enough to look into Icepool's eyes. To her horror, Icepool saw that the ShadowClan cat's face was covered with scratches and almost all her whiskers were torn out.

"Icepool?" Tearstar whispered, "Have you come to help us? Please, save my Clan. They n-need you."

Icepool squeezed her eyes shut. She felt completely helpless. She couldn't do anything for this poor cat.

"Tearstar, listen to me," Icepool said hurriedly, her voice barely audible, "I'm going to help you. Winterwind told us what was going on and RiverClan is not going to let WindClan do this to you."

"Winterwind," Tearstar coughed, "how is he?"

"I'm sorry," Icepool said, her throat growing tight with the pain that struck her every time she thought of the white warrior who'd died on her land, "he walks with StarClan now."

"As do many of ShadowClan," Tearstar conceded, barely blinking at the news of her warrior's death, "I have only two lives left."

Icepool glanced over her shoulder at Strongstar, who was watching her carefully, although not bothering to stop her conversation with the ShadowClan leader. She wasn't sure Tearstar should be telling her this, especially not with Strongstar so close.

"It's alright, Icepool," Tearstar said, "he knows."

Icepool bent her head and gently licked the leader's head, unsure of what the once-proud cat's reaction would be. But Tearstar just placed her head back on to her paws and stared off into space, her eyes empty with defeat and pain. Icepool pitied the leader; she had given up completely.

"What are you doing here, Icepool?" Cloudspot asked, making the she-cat straighten up and spin around to face him.

"She was caught trying to stop Volefur from killing Lilyshine," Strongstar explained haughtily, gazing down at Icepool like she was a successfully caught piece of prey, "and she _says_ Silverstar has a message for me."

"She does," Icepool answered automatically, her eyes not leaving Cloudspot.

A growing suspicion was sprouting in Icepool's mind like a swiftly growing weed. She knew that Lilyshine had been dragged out from behind this rock, so that meant both the Clan leader and deputy were being held in this den. And Cloudspot had been nowhere to be seen when Icepool had first entered the camp. Did that mean that Cloudspot was actually _guarding_ Lilyshine and Tearstar? Was the one cat who Icepool thought was kind and decent really helping the murderous Strongstar kill cats?

"Well then you better tell us now," Volefur spat, standing besides the rock, his claws unsheathed. He looked ready to chase after Icepool if she tried to escape.

"Cloudspot, you can take a break now," Strongstar said, throwing the white tom a wary look, "you'll resume your post when we're done with Icepool. Unless you want to stay. You seem to be friends with this piece of RiverClan fox-dung."

Icepool hissed at Strongstar, her neck fur bristling again. How dare he call her that? She turned to Cloudspot, her eyes brimming with fire lit from her anger towards Strongstar. She wondered what her friend would say. Would he defend her?

"I'm n-not friends with her," Cloudspot said hastily, "I barely know her. I'm just surprised, that's all. I never would have thought a RiverClan cat would be stupid enough to try and attack Volefur."

Icepool's jaw dropped as her eyes widened at the WindClan warrior. Strongstar and Volefur both nodded appreciatively, appeased by the white tom's sharp words. Strongstar flicked his tail and Cloudspot bowed his head. Before he trotted around the side of the rock he glanced back at Icepool. His eyes were filled with longing and confusion. Icepool stared coldly back at him. Then she turned her face away from the cat she once thought was her friend. How could he do that to her? He'd acted like he didn't care about her at all!

Cloudspot's tail drooped and he quickly disappeared around the side of the rock. Strongstar stepped forward, sitting down on the icy ground with his thin black tail curled around his paws. He looked expectantly at Icepool.

"Well? What do you have to say?" he asked.

Icepool opened her mouth, not sure she'd be able to speak after what she'd just heard coming out of Cloudspot. Her ear twitched angrily. She couldn't believe she had trusted him. She gazed at Strongstar with unhidden malice. It looked like she would have to defeat the tyrannical leader on her own, without the help of the one cat she had been sure would stand by her side.


	17. Chapter 15: As Night Falls

**Please don't kill me for the events about to unfold. And my other WARRIOR fanfics are going to be postponed for a bit, just until I finish the lovely non-writer's block I have when writing this story. (If that makes any sense.) I'll try to be better at updating but you know, school and stuff...Anyway, please leave reviews, as they are great fuel for writing! Thanks! -grins-**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: As Night Falls **

"I'm not going to ask you again," Strongstar hissed, loosing his patience and advancing on Icepool.

Icepool glanced at Tearstar but immediately saw that the ShadowClan leader wouldn't be any help. Her eyes were closed and while she appeared to be sleeping Icepool noticed that Tearstar's ears were pricked forward.

"What's this so called message?" Volefur demanded.

Icepool could tell the WindClan cats were getting restless. The tip of her tail twitched nervously. Coldsnow had not told her what to say was _in_ the message. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Icepool took a deep breath. She was going to have to think quickly if she wanted to stay alive.

"Silverstar is willing to talk with you," Icepool made up, speaking hurriedly, her words spilling out like water, "she thinks we could come to an agreement. She wants there to be peace."

It was the best Icepool could come up with on such short notice and she knew it wouldn't daunt or make a very serious impression on Strongstar. But hopefully it would keep him from killing her.

"Silverstar is weak," Volefur snorted, "she can't actually think that Strongstar would be willing to back down like a lost kit, can she?"

"She just wants to talk," Icepool replied, an idea swimming to the surface of her mind, "I-I think she may want to give WindClan part of our land. But she told me to tell you that if you don't meet her in two days time, the offer is worthless."

Strongstar's eyes gleamed. It looked like the black tom was so intent on ruling all the Clans that logic had flown out of his head. He exchanged a swift look with his deputy and then peered down at Icepool, who fixed an innocent look upon her face.

"She wants to surrender?" he asked incredulously.

"I believe so," Icepool lied, "she was talking to Pinetail about it."

Strongstar was silent for a few moments. Icepool held her breath, praying to StarClan that the leader would fall for her trick. Finally, Strongstar looked up and nodded his head.

"I will meet her in two sunrises," he agreed, "but if you've lied to me, Icepool, I will personally rip you to shreds."

Icepool exhaled gratefully. She was safe, for the time being. When Strongstar went to the RiverClan border to meet with Silverstar, Icepool would be able to escape, and maybe even take some of the ShadowClan warriors with her. A glimmer of hope sparkled in Icepool's heart. Was it possible that her plan could actually work?

A loud snarled ripped through the camp and Icepool lifted her head, sniffing the air. A large amount of scuffling could be heard from around the side of the rock and Strongstar paused, his head tilted to the side questioningly. Even Tearstar looked up, although her eyes were wide with fear. One long wail sounded and then it was silent. Icepool shivered, not wanting to know what had happened.

"Strongstar, come here!" a cat cried.

Volefur and Strongstar both flew around the side of the rock, their paws flashing against the dark ground. It was nighttime by now and the forest was turning black and foggy. Icepool started to follow the WindClan cats into the center of the clearing but stopped, looking at Tearstar. There was no guard and Strongstar was occupied with something else. This could be her chance to save the ShadowClan leader! Icepool was about to walk towards Tearstar when a scent hit her noise that made her paws tremble with fear.

Fox dirt.

_No, _she thought desperately, _it can't be. _Icepool took one last look at Tearstar, whose gray fur was bristling in fright, and then let out a little snarl of frustration. There was only one thing for her to do. She raced around the rock, leaving the ShadowClan cat behind, tearing into the clearing. The sight that met her eyes confirmed her fears. The lean group of WindClan warriors were circled around a cat, blocking its way, just like they'd done to her. Only this time, the cat in the middle of the circle was Rainwhisker.

Strongstar and Volefur were padding up to Rainwhisker. Their backs were to Icepool so she couldn't see their expressions but she bet that they weren't happy. The other ShadowClan cats were still huddled together, all except one. Lilyshine's dusky brown form was lying on the ground next to Rainwhisker, ominously still. The RiverClan cat was nudging Lilyshine's body with his nose, his eyes wide with disbelief, the scent of fox dung wafting off him strongly, noticeable even from across the clearing.

"Another RiverClan intruder," Strongstar stated, his tail lashing, "I don't believe I know you."

Icepool cursed under her breath. Why hadn't Rainwhisker escaped while he still could? Icepool loped over to Strongstar's side and ducked underneath his outstretched paw. She shoved her way past Darkears, a WindClan warrior with smoky black fur, and padded right towards Rainwhisker, dismay showing all over her face.

"Icepool," Rainwhisker murmured, seeing her approach him, "I couldn't let you deal with this alone. You went behind that rock with Strongstar. I thought he was going to kill you."

"Hush," Icepool hissed, glaring at him, "don't speak. Just follow my lead."

"But Icepool," Rainwhisker said urgently, "it's Lilyshine...I-I think she's dead."

Icepool froze and allowed her eyes to trail over the ShadowClan deputy's body, the same cat she had risked her life to save only a few moments ago. She couldn't be dead now, could she? Icepool gently shouldered Rainwhisker aside and, feeling the eyes of every cat in the clearing on her, bent down to sniff Lilyshine's pelt tentatively. The brown tabby's fur was cold and Icepool suddenly noticed a fresh gash scored on the deputy's side. Icepool's throat tightened as bile threatened to rise into her mouth.

Lilyshine was dead.

A burning rage was building up in Icepool now as she turned to look around the circle of WindClan cats. A parched yowl escaped her throat, echoing over the rocks and bushes.

"Who did this?" she rasped.

"I did," a black tom said, stepping forward to reveal eerily long teeth protruding from his mouth, "and I'll do it again to any cat who tries to help RiverClan."

In the back of her mind, Icepool realized she recognized the cat; he was the WindClan apprentice who'd tried to attack Seapaw during Strongstar's raid against RiverClan. Her claws slid out and she crouched down, her muscles bunching, ready to spring at the tom. But before she could leap, Volefur darted over and pinned her to the ground.

"You're not going to touch a hair on my apprentice's head," he snarled into her ear.

"Oh that makes sense," Icepool snapped, "it's obvious who taught him to kill."

Tosstree wailed and made to run over to the dead deputy's side but an orange tabby she-cat stopped him, her lips pulled back into a growl. Irisclaw dragged Tosstree back, her ears flat on her head, her eyes wild and hurt.

"We can't lose more cats. Lilyshine made the choice to help Rainwhisker. There's nothing more we can do," she said to him, pulling him back into the group of mourning ShadowClan warriors.

Icepool realized with a pang that Lilyshine must have used the last of her strength to try and save Rainwhisker, knowing he would try to rescue Icepool. A lump arose in Icepool's throat. She didn't think she'd ever met a more noble cat in her life.

Meanwhile, Rainwhisker was attempting to throw himself at Volefur, who still had his paws planted on Icepool's back, pressing her face into the cold hard soil. Icepool didn't bother struggling, she knew Volefur was much stronger than she was. She stared blankly ahead. Another cat had died because of Strongstar. She couldn't believe the amount of death that was occurring. Rainwhisker was being restrained by Darkears and the long-legged tom who had stopped Icepool from racing back into the woods earlier.

"Peachpelt, Spottedmask, take Lilyshine's body out of camp," Strongstar commanded, sending the orange tabby and a black and white she-cat running over to the dead cat's body, "just leave her under some bushes."

Icepool snarled. Lilyshine wasn't even going to be buried? It was the cruelest thing Strongstar could have done. She dug her unsheathed claws into the ground, her shoulders tense and aching from Volefur's weight.

"Volefur, let Icepool up," Strongstar said.

Reluctantly, the brown and white tom got to his feet, allowing Icepool to scramble upwards, panting. As Spottedmask and Peachpelt dragged Lilyshine's body away, Icepool walked over to Rainwhisker, each paw feeling like it weighed as much as a badger.

"Tallwhiskers, release the RiverClan cat," Strongstar said, making the long-legged tabby let go of Rainwhisker's scruff, "Cloudspot, return to your guard."

As Cloudspot slowly walked off towards Tearstar's den, Icepool realized she had missed her chance to save the ShadowClan leader. Now Tearstar's deputy was dead and her chances of saving her Clan were even slimmer than before. Icepool hung her head sadly. She had completely failed. Why wasn't StarClan doing anything? Didn't they care at all? A soft scent drifted by Icepool's nose and she lifted her face up slowly. Was she imagining it or was that the faint outline of a cat she saw standing in front of her? Icepool squinted. The shadowy figure bowed its head to her, green eyes glinting.

The next moment, Lilyshine's voice floated into Icepool's ears, calming her nerves but making her eyes sparkle with sadness, "Thank you for everything, Icepool. I know you will save my Clan and the whole lake. Say goodbye to Petalcoat for me."

Then the figure was gone and the sweet scent of Lilyshine disappeared. Icepool stood still for a moment, blinking her shock away. Why had the ShadowClan deputy chosen to name a RiverClan elder? How on earth would Lilyshine even _know_ Petalcoat? Then Icepool remembered Petalcoat's dusky brown fur and piercing green eyes and it hit her. Could Petalcoat possibly be Lilyshine's mother? Icepool saw that it must be so. That's why Lilyshine had been so adamant against attacking RiverClan. That's why she had chosen to die to save a RiverClan cat. Icepool squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, sending a prayer to StarClan that Lilyshine's spirit would join them safely. She vowed to pass Lilyshine's message on to Petalcoat.

"Icepool? Are you okay?" Rainwhisker asked gently, standing protectively in front of her, shooting wary looks at the WindClan cats still surrounding them.

"No, Rainwhisker, I'm not," Icepool said, thinking of all the cats who had died because of Strongstar, and all the pain he had caused, "but I will be."

Icepool's blue eyes met Rainwhisker's amber ones and their tails intwined. She was left in enemy territory with nothing except her friend and her wits. She just hoped the two could escape with their lives. Strongstar was glaring at them, his paws planted firmly on the ground, looking pensive and sinister. Icepool didn't know what was coming, but she did know she could get through it. She was ready.


	18. Chapter 16: Undergrowth

**Chapter 16: Undergrowth **

The chilly morning air rustled through the trees above Icepool's head, making the few remaining leaves flutter down to the cold ground below, slowly spiraling like fallen birds. Icepool, Tearstar and Rainwhisker were pressed together, huddled close for warmth. Icepool and Rainwhisker were on either side of the ShadowClan leader, attempting to keep her warm and safe. But Tearstar seemed many seasons older and her usually bright eyes were dim and distant. Icepool guessed that Strongstar's seizure of Tearstar's Clan and the amount of deaths he had brought about had caused the her spirit to be broken.

Icepool glanced around. It was very early in the morning. The weak rays from the sun skittered across the forest floor tiredly, barely lighting up the clearing of the camp. The group of defeated ShadowClan cats were still sleeping; Icepool could hear their soft breathing from behind the giant rock.

"Icepool?" came Rainwhisker's low voice from the other side of Tearstar.

Icepool craned her neck around the gray she-cat's sleeping form and mewed a quiet greeting to her Clanmate, brushing her long tail against his paws.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing his patchy fur. "Any remaining injuries from the other day?"

"No, I'm fine," Rainwhisker replied, "just a few scratches. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Icepool said, trying to keep her voice light and unconcerned.

"Strongstar is supposed to meet Silverstar today," Rainwhisker reminded Icepool, his voice growing even quieter. "What are we going to do?"

Icepool sighed and glanced around warily. No WindClan cats were nearby. Cloudspot had left his post a while back to hunt and patrol the clearing. He had tried to speak to Icepool, but she had resolutely ignored him, not forgetting the comments he had made two days ago. Icepool was genuinely disappointed in Cloudspot. She thought she could count on him to help her, but it turned out she was wrong. Her tail grew warm thinking about him. She missed his friendship, although she'd never admit it to the Cloudspot or Rainwhisker.

"We'll take him to the border of RiverClan," Icepool whispered swiftly, her ears pricked for any noises that would signal the approach of a WindClan cat. "I will cause a distraction and you will run off to our camp. Get Silverstar and quickly explain what's happening. Bring back cats to fight him."

"Absolutely not!" Rainwhisker exclaimed, earning a silencing glare from Icepool. "I'm not leaving you alone with Strongstar," he continued quieter. "You can be the cat who runs back for help. I'll distract them."

"No," Icepool disagreed, shaking her head, "it needs to be you. You are much faster than me and you'll reach the camp quickly. I know what I'm doing. I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Rainwhisker looked troubled and he slowly got up from Tearstar's side and padded to where Icepool was lying. He touched his cold nose against hers, sending a ripple of warmth throughout her body. Icepool stared into Rainwhisker's eyes and breathed out heavily. She could trust him. She knew he would do what she wanted.

"We take him to the border," Icepool began, speaking the plan that she had mused over for two days, "he will bring other cats with him, including you and me. I want you to limp the whole way there. Be vocal about your pretend pain. The WindClan cats will think you are helpless and weakened. Stay close to my side the whole way there."

"So they'll think I'm not a threat," Rainwhisker stated, "how is that going to help us?"

"Because," Icepool said patiently, "when we get to the border I am going to take off towards the lake." Icepool's eyes glittered with excitement. "Strongstar will send cats after me, thinking I'm escaping to warn RiverClan. He will leave only a few cats with you, because he thinks you're weak."

"Of course," Rainwhisker murmured, "and then when most of the WindClan cats have gone after you, I'll escape into our territory and warn Silverstar! Icepool, you're brilliant!"

Icepool purred modestly, her pale gray fur shining in the ragged beams of sunlight trickling through the thin branches. She had thought long and hard about her plan and she was certain it would work. Rainwhisker was fast and clever. He would take his guards by surprise and race into RiverClan. And as for herself, Icepool would run until she got to the lake. Then she was planning on stalling Strongstar until the patrol arrived. She knew it wasn't ideal, but it was the best she could think of considering the circumstances.

"Remember to lead RiverClan down to the lake," Icepool told Rainwhisker, "that's where we'll be. It's not a long route, you should be able to get there in good time."

"Yes, you're right," Rainwhisker agreed, "but are you sure we can't switch roles? You're putting yourself in a lot of danger."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Icepool. "I can handle this myself. I'm a warrior, remember? Not a frightened kit."

Rainwhisker nodded, a glint of pride shining in his amber eyes. Icepool gave him a swift lick between the ears. She was glad he was here with her. She knew he would stick to the plan.

"Icepool," Rainwhisker said, his eyes bright in the foggy air of the clearing, "you're amazing. I know you'll be able to do this. Icepool, you are the most incredible cat I've ever known. I lo-"

"Stop, Rainwhisker," Icepool interrupted, her heart pounding with foreboding. She didn't want to hear him finish his sentence. She was afraid of what he would say. More importantly, she was afraid of her own reaction.

"What?" Rainwhisker asked, hurt etched all over his face.

"We talked about this before," Icepool whispered, "we're just friends."

Rainwhisker looked like he was about to argue but Icepool placed her tail over his mouth, silencing him gently. She felt like the world was spinning under her. Everything was out of place. Strongstar, ShadowClan, Rainwhisker. She couldn't make anymore choices right now. She had to deal with WindClan, she had to push any and all feelings about Rainwhisker aside for now and concentrate.

"Fine," Rainwhisker grunted, pushing Icepool's tail away from him with his paw, "I get it."

Icepool felt her stomach twist in pain. She didn't want to hurt Rainwhisker but she knew she couldn't be with him. She just didn't know why.

Suddenly Rainwhisker scrambled to his feet, his gray and black fur bristling threateningly. He was staring at something behind Icepool's head, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Rainwhisker demanded, his tail lashing violently.

Icepool turned, her heart jumping into her throat. Had a WindClan cat overheard their plan to deceive Strongstar? If so, they were as good as dead. Icepool lifted her nose to the air and inhaled deeply, trying to catch a scent. But the wind was blowing away from her and she couldn't pick out any specific smells.

"I heard a twig snap," Rainwhisker continued, his voice still cautiously low, "I know a cat is listening to me. Show yourself now."

Icepool held her breath as a soft scuffling came from the other side of the rock. Then a familiar white head poked out from behind the gray stone, whiskers twitching uncomfortably.

"Cloudspot!" Icepool blurted out, staring at him in surprise. Had the tom heard her whole conversation with Rainwhisker, including the last bit?

"I'm sorry, Icepool," Cloudspot said quickly, slinking into the shelter of the den, his black spotted tail waving nervously. His white fur was well-groomed, punctuating the difference between the WindClan and ShadowClan cats. Icepool felt a bubble of contempt swell up in her belly as she stared at Cloudspot. He was so well-fed and healthy. ShadowClan cats were starving right under his nose!

"What are you doing here?" snarled Rainwhisker, thrusting his face up close to Cloudspot's.

"I'm supposed to guard Tearstar," Cloudspot murmured.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Rainwhisker asked, his tail straight up in the air. Icepool knew that Rainwhisker was worried about whether Cloudspot would tell Strongstar, she could tell by the anxious look in his eyes.

"All of it," Cloudspot replied, glaring back at Rainwhisker, not backing down even though the gray and black tom was much bigger than he.

Rainwhisker shot a look at Icepool. She unsheathed her claws, understanding Rainwhisker's grim expression. Cloudspot could not tell Strongstar about their plans. It would ruin everything and they would be killed. Cloudspot had not missed the exchange between Rainwhisker and Icepool.

"I'm not going to tell him," Cloudspot said, his eyes darting around agitatedly.

"I don't believe you," Icepool hissed, pushing Rainwhisker aside so she could stare into Cloudspot's worried face. "You didn't back me up before. Why would you do it now?"

"I had to say the things I did," Cloudspot replied, a note of despair creeping into his voice. "Strongstar had to trust me. Listen, Icepool, you're my friend and I want to help you. I disagree with everything that's going on in ShadowClan right now. Please, let me help."

Icepool looked at her paws. She couldn't think straight. She heard the sincerity in Cloudspot's voice and she believed him.

_I think deep down, I always knew he was on my side, _Icepool thought sadly. She glanced at Rainwhisker. His face was twisted into a mask of despise as he glared at Cloudspot. A shiver ran through Icepool's pelt. She had never seen Rainwhisker look that way before.

"Icepool, you can trust me," Cloudspot urged gently, "I want to help. I know it looks like I'm with Strongstar but I'm not. I have to act the way I do so he doesn't kill me. I needed him to trust me so I could help you."

"You better pray to StarClan you're not lying to me," Icepool growled softly, "because if you are, I'll pull your fur out and use it as bedding."

"I swear by StarClan that I'm telling the truth," Cloudspot vowed.

Rainwhisker looked furiously at Icepool, accusation written all over his astonished face. Icepool ignored him, her blue eyes locked on Cloudspot. Why had she doubted him? A cold rush passed through her body as the WindClan cat looked at her with sympathy and regret. Something else was in his eyes too. Something Icepool couldn't identify.

"We don't want or need your help," Rainwhisker spat, raising his paw as if about to strike Cloudspot. "Get lost, you mouse-brained fool."

Cloudspot growled and Icepool winced as his claws slid out of his paws and he faced Rainwhisker. The last thing they needed was a fight. Shoving herself in between the two toms, Icepool hissed warningly, her eyes flickering over the sleeping form of Tearstar and the steadily brightening sunlight. Cats would be waking up soon.

"Cut it out, both of you," Icepool spat. "Rainwhisker, stop being so stubborn. We can use Cloudspot's help. And Cloudspot, don't you dare think of double-crossing us."

"I would never do that to you," the white warrior insisted, his eyes wide with surprise.

Behind Icepool, Rainwhisker hissed. Ignoring him, she motioned with her tail for the two toms to follow her to the back of the den where it was the warmest. She wanted to discuss the details of her plan. And if she was to include Cloudspot, she wanted to get as much information about Strongstar as possible.

"You better watch your step," Icepool heard Rainwhisker meow quietly to Cloudspot, "If you harm Icepool in any way, I'll-"

"Listen, I don't think Icepool needs _your_ help," Cloudspot retorted, "and based on your conversation from earlier, I don't think she wants it."

Icepool's ears burned in embarrassment as she realized what was going on. Both toms liked her! Cloudspot's behavior in the raid against RiverClan suddenly made sense. Icepool's heart quivered. How would she deal with both toms at the same time? She didn't want them fighting over her. She wanted them to get along so they could save ShadowClan and get rid of Strongstar! Was that so hard to ask?

"Come on, both of you," Icepool muttered, "I want to talk about the plan. It's only a few hours away and I need this to work."

As the three disgruntled cats sat down awkwardly next to the rock wall, Icepool tried to ignore the fierce looks Cloudspot and Rainwhisker were shooting at each other. Clearing her parched throat, Icepool began to speak quietly, pushing her swirling emotions to the back of her mind. She didn't have time to sort out the conflicting feelings that were swimming into her head and heart, confusing her endlessly. She was done thinking of plans and logistics. It was time for action.


	19. Chapter 17: Strongstar Unleashed

_**AN: I am fully aware of the fact that I haven't updated or written anything for this story or any of my stories in a while. You must understand that I've been quite busy with school and life in general. But I will try and be more attentive to my stories in the future. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17: Strongstar Unleashed **

Icepool stood next to Rainwhisker, trying not to shiver as the freezing wind whipped through the dense trees, ruffling her fur and piercing her like an icicle. Strongstar and Volefur stood ahead of her, their eyes narrowed at the stretch of trees in front of them, their pelts fluffed up against the leaf-bare chill. Spottedmask, a black and white she-cat, and Tallwhiskers flanked the two RiverClan cats, their claws unsheathed threateningly. More WindClan warriors surrounded Icepool and Rainwhisker. In fact, almost every single one of Strongstar's warriors were grouped on the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan territory. But Icepool knew one warrior was still at ShadowClan camp.

Cloudspot had promised to stay behind, swearing to Icepool that he would help Tearstar and the rest of ShadowClan escape once Strongstar had led his Clan out of the camp. Unfortunately Fangpaw, the bloodthirsty apprentice who had killed Lilyshine, had also been left at the camp by Strongstar. Icepool hoped that Cloudspot would be able to deal with the violent apprentice without giving their plan away.

"Where is Silverstar?" demanded Strongstar, his teeth bared as he spun around to face Icepool.

Taking a deep breath, Icepool glanced at Rainwhisker, who nodded to her encouragingly. She shrugged at Strongstar. "I don't know," she said, "I guess she's late."

Strongstar's tail lashed angrily. "Unacceptable," he hissed under his breath.

Icepool pressed closer to Rainwhisker. She knew the tricky part of her plan was growing closer. She would have to break free of her captors soon and run as fast as she could to the lake.

"Maybe she's not here because Icepool is a liar," Volefur spat, a gleam of malice visible in his eyes.

Icepool's breath caught in her throat. She was sure she had WindClan convinced of Silverstar's request for a meeting. But maybe she hadn't given Volefur enough credit...

"She's no liar, you mangy ball of fur," Rainwhisker snapped back at the WindClan deputy, his teeth bared in rage.

"Oh yeah?" Volefur growled, pushing his face up against Rainwhisker's. "And what are _you_ going to do, fox-dung? You've been limping the whole way here. Every cat knows you're lame."

A snarl arose in Rainwhisker's throat and Icepool winced, praying to StarClan that the tom wouldn't lose his temper completely and strike Volefur, giving away their plan. But Rainwhisker just sighed and bowed his head, letting his fur fall back upon his shoulders. Only the angry glint in his eyes was what let Icepool know that he wouldn't forgive Volefur anytime soon.

"That's what I thought," Volefur gloated, "RiverClan cats are such weaklings."

Icepool's hackles rose on her neck and her ears flattened themselves against her shoulders. _Well, now is as good a time as any, _she thought to herself. _Let's see how fast WindClan cats really are._

"Who are you calling weak?" Icepool hissed, smacking Volefur swiftly across the face with the front of her unsheathed paw. The WindClan deputy reeled backwards, spitting in confusion.

Immediately, Icepool barged into Spottedmask, sending the surprised she-cat straight into Darkears' side. She heard the furious hiss of Strongstar and ducked instinctively, feeling the whoosh of air as his claws passed over her head. Scrambling up, Icepool shoved her way through the tangle of WindClan cats on the ground just as Volefur was racing towards her. Breaking free of the crowd of cats, Icepool flashed away, her white-gray legs glowing like fireflies in the sun's beams.

"Follow her!" Strongstar screeched, his raspy voice echoing over the hedges and trees.

Icepool shredded through the blades of grass, already beginning to pant heavily. She heard the snaps of branches and yowls of pursuit as WindClan warriors tore after her, their cries haunting her like leaves thrown up in her path.

"No, wait!" Icepool heard Strongstar order. "Deerpaw, Tallwhiskers, stay with the other RiverClan cat. Don't let him out of your sight."

Icepool breathed a sigh of relief. Strongstar had fallen for their trap. As soon as she drew the WindClan warriors far away enough from Rainwhisker, he would make his move and race to RiverClan camp. She knew he would be able to handle an apprentice and one warrior. Icepool trusted him completely.

"Surround her on all sides!" Strongstar called through the forest.

Icepool pressed her body lower to the ground as she streaked through the bushes and tree roots. The tall, straight pines of ShadowClan still clumped by the border, making it harder for the WindClan warriors to pinpoint her direct location. She felt a flicker of victory flash through her. She had the advantage here. WindClan cats were fast, but were only used to the wide, open moors of their territory. Under the cover of the unfamiliar forest, Strongstar's warriors couldn't run to the best of their abilities.

But the WindClan cats were still fast. Icepool heard them racing along behind her, following her trail and keeping their eyes open for glimpses of her shining gray coat. At times Icepool even thought she heard their voices, muttering directions to each other. She could feel them closing in on her and that made her panicky.

Icepool knew this part of the woods because she had veered on to RiverClan territory. The trees were less covered and the dark grim glimmer of the lake was visible through a bundle of brambles in front of her. Icepool's breath was coming out short and fast now, her paws aching. She was pushing herself to the limit. Surely Rainwhisker had escaped his guards by now? He must already be running for help. Could Icepool risk stopping? What if she miscalculated Strongstar's character and he just decided to kill her?

"Now!" Volefur's voice yelled, coming from Icepool's right.

Before she could react, Icepool found cats coming at her from all sides. Gasping with surprise, she tried to find a gap in the streaming bodies that hared towards her but to no avail. The WindClan cats _had _kept up with her and were faster than she'd bargained for.

Icepool let out a soft cry of pain as Spottedmask crashed into her side, tumbling down upon her, barely out of breath. Then she felt teeth bite down into her tail and Icepool shot up, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she temporary forgot her tiredness. Icepool dragged herself out from under Spottedmask and whipped around to scratch the face of Peachpelt, whose sharp fangs were dug into her tail. Peachpelt screamed in anger and released Icepool. Seizing her chance, Icepool dodged past Volefur, narrowly avoiding his outstretched paw, and pelted down the now-sloping ground, hurtling towards the lake. She almost made it.

A heavy weight catapulted itself on to Icepool's back and she felt her legs give way. All her breath crashed out of her lungs and Icepool suddenly felt very tired and bruised. Not bothering to struggle, she peered around, the cloudy sky tinting her world gray.

She was five fox-tails away from the lake's shore. And she was on RiverClan territory. She wasn't at the part of the lake she'd wanted to end up by but at least she was somewhere near the body of water. Rainwhisker and the other RiverClan cats would be able to scent her easily. Icepool felt the cat on top of her back rise slowly and climb off her, panting. Carefully, Icepool limped to her paws, trying not to wince at the shoots of intense pain rocketed up her body.

"Well," hissed Strongstar, pushing Icepool around so she could face him, "that was fun."

Icepool, with her back to the lake, scanned the forest, listening for signs of her Clanmates come to rescue her. But nothing moved and she couldn't scent a single thing. Fear began to knot in her belly. What if Rainwhisker didn't make it in time? Icepool began to realize how mouse-brained her plan really was.

"Nice jump, Strongstar," Spottedmask said admiringly, her green eyes turned towards the WindClan leader.

"Keep your mouth shut, Spottedmask," Strongstar snapped absently, staring down at Icepool. "You didn't really think you could get away from us, did you?" he asked, directing his question to Icepool.

"I didn't know you'd be so smart," Icepool coughed, feeling her tired legs tremble. She knew she was worn out. If it came to a fight, she'd be dead in less time than a flightless sparrow with one leg.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Strongstar replied, jerking his tail towards the other warriors around him.

Volefur and Darkears stepped forward, each tomcat grabbing one of Icepool's ears with their teeth and biting down hard. Icepool let out a sharp meow of pain as the WindClan cats' buried their teeth into her sensitive ears. She grimaced as she felt hot blood trickle down her face and drip into her mouth. Icepool collapsed on the dirt ground, her energy spent. She couldn't even lift a paw to fight off her attackers.

"Why did you run?" Strongstar demanded, standing above Icepool with narrowed eyes. "Was Volefur right? Is Silverstar even coming?"

"Oh s-she's coming a-a-alright," Icepool gasped bravely, trying to ignore the throbbing agony in her ears. _Yeah, she's coming. Rainwhisker's bringing her and she's going to destroy you, _Icepool thought angrily.

"Bite harder," Strongstar commanded.

Icepool yelped as Volefur and Darkears ground their teeth into her soft skin. The pain was unbearable.

"Alright just, please stop," she managed to spit out, tasting blood on her tongue as her ears began to stream with dark red liquid.

"Strongstar, please," Peachpelt said suddenly, looking at Icepool with bewilderment in her eyes, "Is this entirely necessary? What you're doing is against the warrior code."

"Don't be such a mouse-brained fool, Peachpelt," Strongstar laughed, glaring at the ginger tabby. "Nothing I do is under the warrior code. Haven't you realized that? Now shut your mouth, unless you want your ears bitten off too."

Peachpelt backed up, her face a mask of terror and sudden understanding. It looked like the she-cat was finally realizing the magnitude of Strongstar's crimes.

"Is t-that what you're going to do to me?" Icepool asked slowly, knowing that she had to buy time so her Clanmates could arrive at the lake. "Are you going to bite my ears off? Surely you can think of a more creative way to kill a cat?"

Strongstar turned back to Icepool, amusement glittering in his eyes. He flicked his tail at Volefur and Darkears and both cats let go of Icepool's ears and took a step back, still watching her carefully for signs of another escape attempt. Icepool knew they needn't be worried. She wasn't going anywhere. But she did exhale gratefully as she felt freezing air cool her burning, bleeding ears. Icepool would have Owlear look at her wounds when she returned to RiverClan camp. _If_ she returned to RiverClan camp.

"I'm not going to kill you, Icepool," Strongstar remarked with a tone of humor in his voice, as if he found the entire situation funny, "I'm going to offer you a place in WindClan."

Icepool stared at him, not believing her luck. This was just the distraction she needed. If she kept Strongstar talking, led him to think that she would consider joining his Clan, she might be able to stall for enough time until Silverstar arrived. Biting back her triumphant mew, Icepool laughed inside thinking about the fact that this murderous tom actually _thought _she would contemplate joining WindClan.

But this was exactly the stroke of good fortune Icepool needed to keep Strongstar in RiverClan territory. She sent a quick prayer of thanks up to StarClan and felt a warmth spread through her pelt that had nothing to do with the steady drip of blood coming from her ears. It looked like her warrior ancestors were taking care of her after all.

Icepool faced Strongstar, a determined look on her face as she opened her mouth and answered him, "Tell me what I need to do."


	20. Chapter 18: The Plan Unfolds

**Chapter 18: The Plan Unfolds**

"So, the loyal RiverClan cat will actually consider joining my little group of fighters?" Strongstar asked Icepool sarcastically, his voice rough and mocking.

"If it means I'll stay alive, yes," Icepool lied, hating herself for sounding so weak, even if it was only for show.

"Yes, it's funny what some cats will do to keep breathing," Strongstar remarked, as if he was commenting on the weather, or something trivial, "I suppose you're no different, despite all your bravado."

Icepool bit back a sharp retort and hung her head instead, letting her tail droop sadly on the dusty, cold ground. _Let him think he's won,_ she thought maliciously, _Let him think he's got a hold on me. _

"Strongstar," Volefur meowed hesitantly, "you can't honestly be thinking of allowing this...this..._vermin_ to join WindClan, can you?"

Spinning around to face his deputy, Strongstar's look of calm disappeared, replaced by a furious glint in his eyes that seemed to deflate Volefur's body instantly.

"Do not EVER presume to question my intentions," Strongstar screeched, pressing an unsheathed paw against Volefur's face, "You may be my deputy, but that doesn't mean you get a free pass. Watch your mouth in the future, Volefur, or you'll find yourself without one."

Volefur was obviously trying to hide the trembling that was shaking his whole pelt but he was unsuccessful; Icepool felt a whisper of satisfaction go through her to see Volefur so scared of the cat who was supposed to be his trusted ally. Strongstar shoved Volefur back with his paw, the other tom stumbling a little, and then turned his face towards Icepool once again.

"You asked what you have to do to join my Clan," Strongstar reminded Icepool, "and I will tell you now."

The black tom raised his head, letting the brisk and icy wind whip through his whiskers and fur. He glared at Icepool and she felt a shiver of fear run through her. However much she hated Strongstar, she couldn't ignore the deep-seeded fear that gnawed at her belly every time she saw his darkened eyes. She kept her wounded body close to the soil, trying to concentrate on the soft lapping of waves on the lake's shore behind her. Her ears were stinging badly from where Volefur and Darkears had bitten her and quickly drying blood was matting the fur that ringed her face.

"Well?" Icepool spat, "Are you going to tell me or are we going to wait for the next full moon?"

Strongstar bared his yellowed teeth at her. All his faux charm was gone now, only anger and ambition remained.

"You will fight one of my cats," Strongstar said harshly, "of my choosing. It will be a fight to the death. If you win, you may join my Clan."

Icepool repressed a gasp. She was exhausted! There was no way she could fight another cat now, especially not to the death. She wouldn't want to anyway, even if she did have any strength left in her body.

And that's when she realized Strongstar _was _trying to kill her. She had backed herself into a corner now. She had to fight, or else he would kill her outright. At least in a one-on-one battle, she could stall long enough for Silverstar and the rest of RiverClan to arrive. Icepool sent a quick prayer up to StarClan, hoping Rainwhisker managed to shake off his captors. Briefly, Icepool thought of the ShadowClan cats huddled in their camp with Cloudspot and hoped fervently that they had escaped by now.

"Are you ready, Icepool?" Strongstar snapped at her, his voice beginning to rise in anticipation.

She could tell he was excited to see her torn to shreds before his eyes. She took a deep breath. This was her one chance. She had to gather her energy and fight another cat, just for a little while, until the rest of her Clan could arrive.

"Yes, I'm ready," Icepool mewed, slowly rising to her paws, trying to ignore the sharp darts of pain that spasmed across her body as she did so.

"Good," Strongstar said, his voice suddenly silky with pleasure, "This will be so fun for everyone involved. The cat you will be fighting is -"

"Strongstar!"

Every WindClan cat whipped around at the sound of another cat's voice, calling out in panic to the leader, who had stiffened and bristled slightly. Icepool craned her head, trying to see over the pelts of the WindClan cats. She felt her stomach twist into a ball as she recognized Deerpaw's brown coat. Deerpaw had been one of the cats left with Rainwhisker back on the border of ShadowClan.

"What are you doing here, Deerpaw?" hissed Strongstar, "I told you to stay with your mentor and guard the other cat!"

"I know," squeaked Deerpaw with uncertainty, "but-but Strongstar, he e-escaped."

"HE WHAT?!"

Strongstar's rage was incomparable to anything Icepool had ever seen before. His face was twisted into a mask of hatred and his black tail lashed back and forth as he seized the apprentice with his teeth and threw her, head-over-tail, right into Icepool. Scrambling to her paws, Icepool ducked away from the petrified she-cat and turned her face towards the forest.

"How could he escape, you mouse-brained fool? He was limping, he was lame! Where is Tallwhiskers?" Strongstar dug his claws into the hard earth and growled terribly, his eyes glowing with malice.

Rainwhisker had escaped! He was getting help! Icepool lifted her nose, trying to find a familiar scent. Suddenly, she felt Strongstar's gaze burn into her. She gulped. Strongstar wasn't an idiot. He would put two and two together. Icepool was in trouble.

"_You!_" he hissed, his words spitting out like a fire, "You rotten, little, kit-headed snake!"

Icepool braced herself, her heart beating faster as Strongstar stepped forward, coming level with Deerpaw, crouching in the dust at his paws. She feared that Strongstar would kill her before help could arrive, and Icepool wasn't ready to die yet.

"You tricked me," Strongstar spat, "I believed you, like a mouse-brain. Volefur was right."

Strongstar shot a look at his deputy, who looked humbled by his leader's acknowledgment.

"Tallwhiskers chased after the RiverClan cat," Deerpaw ventured, "I tried to follow but they went into RiverClan territory. So I thought I should tell you instead."

Strongstar glanced down at the she-cat and, almost casually, shot his paw out and sliced her side open with his long, sharpened claws. Blood spurted from the wound as Deerpaw began to shriek in pain and horror. Icepool jumped back, appalled, as the apprentice's warm blood touched her paws. The rest of WindClan gasped as one, and Peachpelt rushed forward, her eyes wide with terror.

"What have you done to her?!" she wailed, immediately crouching over Deerpaw's blood-soaked pelt.

The apprentice was losing blood quickly as she lay panting in the dirt. Strongstar didn't spare the she-cat or Peachpelt another glance. Instead he turned back to Icepool and raised his bloody paw.

"Deerpaw failed. I gave her the simplest task in the world and she couldn't complete it. Tallwhiskers will be spared since he had the sense to go after the flea-bag. But Deerpaw deserves the death that is coming her way," Strongstar answered, looking at Icepool but speaking to Peachpelt. "Volefur, get Peachpelt away from the traitor so she can die alone and in disgrace."

Volefur hurried forward and dragged a wailing Peachpelt away from the twitching body of Deerpaw, who was still taking shaky and rattling breaths. Strongstar hadn't taken his eyes off Icepool. Icepool herself felt like she was going to be sick. How far was Strongstar willing to go?

"Are you planning on killing me now?" asked Icepool, her ears flicking forward, hoping to hear the sound of pawsteps rushing to her rescue.

"Killing you would be too easy," Strongstar whispered, which was somehow more frightening than his yowls. "First, I will rip your whiskers out, one by one. Then I'll slash your tail to pieces. Then I'll claw you so bad, you'll wish you were dead. I will gouge your pretty blue eyes out. And finally, I will tear your heart apart."

Instead of being scared, Icepool felt a warmth grow inside of her. This was her chance to stand up and fight Strongstar once and for all.

"How nice of you to notice my eyes," Icepool commented smoothly, her lips curling up into a smirk, "They are quite _blue _aren't they?"

Strongstar's jaw opened slightly and he stared at Icepool, thrown off balance.

"No," he muttered, "Not you..."

"Yes," Icepool contradicted triumphantly, "me. 'The warring winds will cease'. You will fall, Strongstar."

Strongstar had a look of shock and disbelief on his face, his whiskers twitching involuntarily. Icepool couldn't help letting out a purr of victory at successfully disarming Strongstar's confidence. And at that moment, all of RiverClan broke through the trees and exploded onto the beach.


	21. Chapter 19: Disappearance

**Chapter 19: Disappearance **

Icepool ducked to the side, stumbling towards the lake, as the remnants of her bravado faded into the background noise of cats fighting. She was so relieved she could barely keep herself from flopping on to the sandy ground. Her ears were sore and aching and her paws stung from the run through the forest.

She watched hazily as Pinetail and Silverstar jumped at Volefur and Peachpelt. Icepool noted that Strongstar had vanished from sight. She spotted the rest of her Clan throwing themselves into battle; Wingfeet and Rockpaw attacking Spottedmask, Birdsong pinning Darkears to the earth, Seapaw, Crabclaw, and Tinystripe ganging up on Tallwhiskers, the tom who'd chased after Rainwhisker, and Fernfoot, who was streaking away after a cat she'd just chased into the woods.

"Icepool!" a voice yowled, cutting through the fogginess that seemed to surround her head. "Are you alright?"

Rainwhisker stood before her, concern narrowing his eyes and bristling his dappled coat. She sighed. He was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mewed, nudging his shoulder, "I'm just glad you escaped. How are you?"

"I'm better than ever," Rainwhisker replied, "I always do things like this."

Icepool let out an amused purr, noticing that the only clear sight to her at the moment was Rainwhisker's thin face, appraising her carefully.

"Your ears are bleeding," he said softly, "We better get you to Owlear."

Icepool nodded, feeling a rush of exhaustion. Suddenly, a dark shape crashed into Rainwhisker's side, throwing him into the shallow water lapping at the lake's edge. Icepool cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards. Strongstar climbed off of Rainwhisker, eyes burning into Icepool's fur.

"Mouse-dung," she swore, backing up even further.

"Leave her alone!" Rainwhisker cried, heaving himself to his feet.

Strongstar didn't let the RiverClan tom steady himself. He swung around, claws gleaming in the cloudy sunlight, and slashed at Rainwhisker's body. Icepool gasped as the black tom ripped into Rainwhisker's shoulder, cutting a fresh wound across the other cat's chest. Rainwhisker fell back to the ground, his shoulder bleeding heavily, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

"Rainwhisker!" Icepool called, "Rainwhisker, can you hear me?"

Strongstar barely glanced back at the bloodied tom whose fur was quickly being stained with water from the lake and dark red liquid. He advanced upon Icepool, whose heart began pounding with fright. She glanced around, hoping a Clanmate would come and save her, but all the cats at the shore were engaged in battles of their own.

"You are mine," Strongstar hissed venomously.

"Leave me alone," Icepool snapped, "Just give up. You can't get out of here alive."

"You will not be the cat who defeats me," Strongstar growled, "You're no better than a kit. I'll show you how much StarClan's stupid prophecies mean to me."

Icepool glanced back at Rainwhisker. His eyes had closed tight but he was still breathing. He seemed to be unconscious.

"He can't help you," Strongstar mocked, following Icepool's eyes as they landed on Rainwhisker's pelt, "He's just as much a weakling as you are."

"Shut your mouth, Strongstar," Icepool spat, trying to keep her breath even and under control.

"You have nothing," Strongstar laughed, "Say goodbye, Ice_kit_."

The black tom bared his fangs and crouched, preparing to launch himself at Icepool, his claws naked and bloody. Icepool trembled in rage and fear as Strongstar's muscles clenched and then released. The dark tom flew at Icepool, his eyes wide in a murderous fury. But before he could plow into her, another shape appeared from the Icepool's side and knocked Strongstar out of the air.

"Cloudspot!" Icepool meowed.

Cloudspot drew his claws from Strongstar's pelt, having left long, bleeding marks down his back. The white tom leapt back, standing in front of Icepool protectively.

"How's ShadowClan?" Icepool whispered.

"They're safe," Cloudspot replied, not taking his eyes off Strongstar, who was slowly getting up, looking incredulously at the pair of cats, "But Fangpaw ran off to get reinforcements from WindClan."

"You're a traitor!" Strongstar hissed at Cloudspot, blood running from his back like a stream.

"No. I'm loyal to StarClan and the Warrior Code," Cloudspot retorted, "and you have betrayed both of them."

Strongstar let out a long and wicked yowl and propelled himself at Cloudspot. Cloudspot jumped above the dark tom and landed on him heavily, timing the leap just right. Strongstar twisted over, grappling with Cloudspot's body. Both toms locked in on each other and soon became a whirling ball of fur, black and white, spraying dust up into the air around them. Icepool hurried over to Rainwhisker. His body was still and his chest and shoulders were covered in sticky blood.

A loud screech made Icepool look up from her fallen Clanmate. More cats had burst onto the shore from the trees. She could tell from their scent they were ShadowClan cats. They were thin and scraggly, and their fur was messy and torn-up, but their eyes shone bright with anger and the need for revenge. They hurled themselves into the fray, most of them heading straight to where Cloudspot and Strongstar fought.

Icepool seized Rainwhisker's scruff in her teeth and carefully dragged his body out of the water and towards the line of trees on the RiverClan side of the lake, keeping an eye trained on Strongstar as he swiped at Cloudspot.

"Strongstar!" Irisclaw cried, her voice rough with hate, as she leaped at him, an orange and white tom at her side.

Icepool managed to drag Rainwhisker two tail lengths before Strongstar, now flailing against three cats, spotted her.

"No!" he yowled, "You will not escape me!"

Strongstar kicked out at Irisclaw, dodged Cloudspot's claws and pelted towards Icepool, his paws pounding on the ground. But before he could reach her, two more ShadowClan cats cut in front of him and bowled him over, their skinny bodies combined keeping him off his paws momentarily. Cloudspot, Irisclaw and the ShadowClan apprentice rushed over, and Strongstar disappeared underneath a spinning bundle of fur and teeth.

"Icepool! Let me take him!"

It was Willowpaw, at Rainwhisker's side, her teeth already sinking into his fur, pulling him away from the battle. Icepool nodded gratefully and then turned back, hoping Cloudspot wasn't hurt. The shore was filled with cats, but Icepool suddenly noticed that most of them weren't fighting anymore. She sniffed the air. The scent of WindClan was fading. Most of the Clan's cats had ran away!

"Strongstar! It's time to go!"

Volefur appeared out of nowhere, barreling into the crowd of cats fighting his leader. Before Icepool could even blink, Volefur had left an opening in the ring of spitting felines for Strongstar to bolt through, growling in anger as he went. The deputy and the leader of WindClan hared into the forest, their scents fading as they rushed away.

"Follow them! Chase them out of RiverClan!" Silverstar cried out, sending a flood of cats after the two WindClan toms.

Icepool sighed in relief, her body stinging with pain and tiredness. Realizing she was safe, Icepool finally let her body collapse on the ground, her eyes rolling shut, as she quietly passed out, energy spent.


	22. Chapter 20: Star Speaks

_**So, there's only a couple chapters left in this story, which is quite exciting. Once I've completed this, I will probably go on to finish "Finding the Family Tree". Stay tuned, fellow cat-lovers, and thank you for your continued support. Don't forget to leave reviews. **_

**Chapter 20: Star Speak**

Fog swirled around Icepool, chilling her bones and bristling her pale fur. It was pitch-black. She was standing in the middle of nothingness, alone except for the mist. She drew a deep breath. To her surprise, she noticed she couldn't smell anything: no cats, no prey, nothing. _Where am I? _she thought worriedly. Visions of the recent battle flashed through her mind and Icepool thought of Rainwhisker with a jolt. She hoped he was alright. Willowpaw should be able to fix him up fine.

A growl rumbled in her throat as she remembered that Strongstar and his deputy had escaped, running off into the woods. She gritted her teeth angrily. _I've got to get out of here, _she thought, _I've got to find out if my Clan is safe and if they caught Strongstar. _

"Icepool, it's good to see you again," a voice murmured out from the darkness.

Icepool jumped, looking around wildly for the source of the noise. But she couldn't see anyone. Blinking, she spun around slowly, suddenly realizing that her injuries had stopped hurting.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anyone there?"

The voice didn't respond, but Icepool noticed that the fog was receding slightly. Slowly, like fireflies at night, the familiar glimmer of stars began to appear all around Icepool. Their tiny glowing lights shone down gently upon Icepool's fur and soon the entire sky was alight. Icepool looked on with widened eyes. The stars seemed so close-up, almost like she could touch them if she balanced on her hind legs.

"How are you feeling, Icepool?"

Icepool whipped around again, coming face-to-face with Leopardstar. The ancient Clan leader flicked her ears in amusement and purred a greeting to Icepool. Leopardstar's coat was shining with the star's light and although Icepool knew there were no other cats around, she felt like there were other furry bodies close by, watching the two of them.

"Greeting from StarClan," Leopardstar continued, "Don't be scared. I know we haven't spoken in a while. You're in a perfectly safe place."

Icepool's nose twitched in pleasure. She hadn't seen the StarClan cat lately and she had noticed her absence. Even so, Icepool found it hard to be happy to make contact with StarClan while her own Clan could still be in trouble.

"Leopardstar, please, what's going on with RiverClan? Is everyone okay? What about Rainwhisker?" she asked quickly.

"Calm down, Icepool," Leopardstar scolded, "You'll soon see how your Clan is. But for now, I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"You make think that for now, Strongstar has be vanquished, but don't be fooled," Leopardstar warned, her voice low and ominous, "He has not finished with RiverClan yet. You must be on your guard. Remember, the prophecy has not been fulfilled yet."

Icepool felt a cold chill seep into her pelt. What Leopardstar was saying brought back the memory of Strongstar glaring at Icepool with pure, unrefined hatred before he escaped from the battle. If StarClan was telling her to be on guard she was willing to bet that Strongstar was planning something even worse.

"Leopardstar, wait, can you tell me anything else?" Icepool begged.

"That is all I know for now," Leopardstar said quietly, a flicker of muted despair passing through her amber eyes. "As for now, you must return to RiverClan."

Leopardstar's image faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a thicker coat of fog that seemed to smother the sky and blot out the stars.

"No! Wait!" Icepool cried.

But it was too late. She could feel the emptiness of the darkness. StarClan was gone.

xxx

Icepool awoke suddenly, her blue eyes opening at the sound of low voices whispering behind her. She was lying on a bed of broken reeds just outside Owlear's den. Her fur was ruffled and when she tried to stand up she felt a jolt of pain spasm through her body. Her ears began to ache immediately. But Icepool's determination to figure out what was going on was stronger than the pain.

She glanced around the camp. The steady approach of leaf-fall was causing more and more cats to stay in their dens instead of lounging in what was left of the sunlight these days. Icepool could smell the kits and Dawncloud in the nursery and movement was visible from the warriors' den. Struggling upwards, Icepool left behind her nest and followed the sounds of the voices that were talking from within the medicine cat's den. She peeked around the reeds and couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. The only cats in there were Owlear, Willowpaw, and Rainwhisker. She was glad there weren't more injured cats.

Rainwhisker was lying on his side, his eyes closed. Icepool noted that his breathing was deep and unlabored. He seemed to be asleep. Willowpaw was bent over the tom, her ear to his mouth, listening to him as he exhaled. Owlear hovered behind her. They were mewing back and forth to each other when Willowpaw spotted Icepool.

"Icepool! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Never better," Icepool replied, wincing slightly as a trickle of blood from her ear dripped down the back of her neck.

"You're so lucky that you are okay!" Willowpaw continued. "That whole plan was really dangerous. It could have gone terribly wrong. I mean, even more so than it already did-"

"Uh, sorry Willowpaw, but is Rainwhisker alright?" Icepool interrupted, a swift flash of irritation overcoming her. She was tired and hurt and anxious. She just wanted to know if her friends were going to be okay.

"Oh yes," Owlear replied, padding over to stand next to Icepool. "He just needs a lot of rest. I'll keep him here overnight. As for everyone else, nothing more than a couple of bad scratches. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about the ShadowClan cats."

Icepool blinked, shame washing over her. She had completely forgotten about the ShadowClan cats and Cloudspot.

"How-how are they?" she ventured, not really wanting to here the answer.

Owlear sighed heavily. "Not too good. Silverstar escorted them back to their camp. Irisclaw refused to stay in RiverClan with us, even though we offered twice. Their pride has been wounded. I understand them wanting to stay in their camp."

"I don't," Icepool spat, remembering the stench of blood and the corpses of dead ShadowClan cats.

"WindClan has been dispersed," Owlear said somberly, ignoring Icepool's bitter comment. "Strongstar, Volefur, Fangpaw, Sparrowwing, Darkears, and Tallwhiskers have vanished. Our patrol tracked their scents all the way to the Twolegged place and then we lost them. Your friend, Cloudspot, was his name? Yes, he went back to WindClan to rally up the cats left. He claimed most of them are still loyal to StarClan and were following Strongstar out of fear."

Icepool's heart skipped in fright. Instead of the news cheering her up, it made her grim and unhappy. Leopardstar had warned her about this. It seemed like the terrible WindClan leader was gone, but StarClan said that he wasn't.

"He'll be back," she muttered, trying to keep the despondence from her voice.

Owlear looked at her sympathetically. "We know," he meowed. "But you and Rainwhisker did a very brave thing, infiltrating WindClan like that and risking your lives to help ShadowClan."

"Both ShadowClan and the remainder of WindClan are very weak right now," Willowpaw jumped in, her voice high with worry, "The balance of the Clans is in jeopardy."

"You're absolutely right," Owlear agreed, nodding his tabby brown head.

"What can we do?" Icepool asked, fear creeping into her voice again.

"We can wait," the medicine cat responded, "We can help these Clans rebuild so that the warrior code is followed this time. Tomorrow we are having a Clan meeting. Silverstar will tell us what to do then."

"And there's a full moon soon," Willowpaw pointed out, dabbing a sticky green ointment on to Rainwhisker's wound, "We'll have a lot of things to talk about."

Icepool nodded. She was filled with doubt and nervousness. She felt like the existence of the Clans was perched upon a ledge of doom and one wrong step would plummet all four groups of cats into the abyss. Leopardstar had been right. The prophecy was not fulfilled yet. Strongstar was still out there. And as long as he was, Icepool would never feel safe again.


	23. Chapter 21: The Count

**Chapter 21: The Count**

"...And so, we must strive to help ShadowClan rebuild, no matter what. This is a time of hardship for all the Clans and RiverClan must remain strong. We shall request ThunderClan's assistance. Maybe their minds have changed since we last talked to them."

Every cat in the clearing stared earnestly at Silverstar, drinking in her reassuring words. The battle with WindClan had shaken the few cats left in the Clan who didn't fully realize how bad the situation had gotten.

Icepool sat next to Rainwhisker, her white tail curled around his paws protectively. The gray and black tom was still recovering, the gash in his shoulder from Strongstar's claws was healing, but slowly, and Willowpaw was insisting on keeping him in the medicine cat's den for another night. Icepool resigned herself to thinking it was for the best. Rainwhisker needed his rest, no matter how much she missed his company in the warriors den.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Icepool, out of the corner of her mouth.

"Not too bad," replied Rainwhisker, twitching his tail good-naturedly at her, "Owlear and Willowpaw are fixing me up good."

"Glad to hear it," Icepool mewed, nudging her friend's nose with her paw.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Silverstar asked, her clear voice echoing through the camp as she finished her speech.

"When should we return to ThunderClan?" Coldsnow called out, glancing over at Icepool, concern flooding his eyes.

Icepool hadn't seen much of Coldsnow since the invasion into ShadowClan. She knew her old mentor must have been worried sick about her and her pelt warmed with the knowledge he still cared for her even though she was no longer his apprentice.

"We will wait until the next full moon," Silverstar answered, nodding her head at Coldsnow. "It's only in a few days time and this is something all the Clans must discuss."

"What about border patrols?" Wingfeet asked. "Should they be doubled?"

"Absolutely," Silverstar meowed quickly, "Pinetail will see to that. As for the rest of the Clan activities, they should go on as scheduled. I want apprentice training to increase and let's fortify the kits' den. Strongstar could return at any moment and we must be prepared for that."

Icepool shivered. The thought of Strongstar bursting into their camp, his wild eyes fixated upon her terrified face, made her want to curl up into a little ball and never wake up. She was tired of facing him and she was tired of being scared of the threat he posed to the Clans.

"Hey, are you okay? The meeting's over," Rainwhisker remarked, nosing Icepool's shoulder gently.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Icepool stammered, glancing around the camp swiftly, half-expecting to see Strongstar lurking by the edge of the river, staring at her.

Rainwhisker began to say something else but was interrupted by the appearance of Willowpaw, who had only to look at him scoldingly before he licked Icepool goodbye and reluctantly followed the brown tabby back into the medicine cat's den. Icepool couldn't help but let out a purr of amusement. Willowpaw was going to make an excellent medicine cat someday.

"Icepool!" Silverstar's voice made the she-cat whip around. She instantly regretted that choice of movement as her tender ears began to sting. Icepool felt a trickle of blood run down the back of her ears and on to her head.

"Yes, Silverstar?"

"I need to speak with you," Silverstar said, "You need to tell me everything that happened during the time you two were at ShadowClan. Rainwhisker has been too weak to talk and you were passed out from the battle but now I would like to know all you can tell me."

Icepool bowed her head. "Certainly, Silverstar," she agreed.

"Come with me to my den," Silverstar decided, placing the tip of her tail on Icepool's shoulder, "It'll be quieter there. Coldsnow and Pinetail are waiting for us."

Icepool sighed and followed her leader. She was once again invited to a high-profile war meeting within RiverClan. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't help feeling a spark of excitement in her belly. Silverstar seemed to really trust her and it was a great honor to be bestowed with that kind of trust, especially from a Clan leader.

Silverstar brushed past a halo of moss encircling the entrance to her den and had barely settled down on the cool, hard floor before she turned to Icepool, her eyes piercing and bright.

"Who is dead?" she asked, her voice dappled with sadness and ferocity at the same time.

Icepool mewed a greeting to Coldsnow and Pinetail, who were both sitting with their backs against the stony wall, and then focused on her Clan leader.

"Lilyshine," Icepool choked out, thinking of what Petalcoat's reaction to her daughter's death would be.

"A shame," Pinetail murmured, "She was a good deputy."

"Some other ShadowClan cats died as well," Icepool whispered. "I didn't know their names." All this talk of the deceased and abused ShadowClan cats was making her feel ill.

"How is Tearstar?" Silverstar asked, her tail twitching on the floor.

"Not so good," Icepool admitted, "She told me she only had two lives left. I-I think her spirit is broken."

Silverstar let out a labored sigh. "I was afraid of that. We must offer our services again to ShadowClan. The sooner they get back on their paws, the better."

"I agree," Coldsnow meowed, "Would you like me to go over there now, Silverstar? I could check up on them and see if they need any help."

Silverstar paused for a moment, thinking. "Yes," she replied finally, "And take Birdsong and Crabclaw with you. Be sensitive. They're wounded in more ways then one."

Coldsnow nodded and then respectfully flicked his tail towards Pinetail, brushed by Icepool, and left the den.

"I also saw Strongstar kill one of his own apprentices in one swipe," Icepool whispered when Coldsnow had left, remembering Deerpaw's shuddering body by the lake.

Silverstar shook her head in disgust. "That cat is a disgrace. Thank StarClan he's disappeared for now. It'll give us some time to put back together the pieces of these broken Clans."

Icepool nodded unenthusiastically. She recalled her conversation with Leopardstar before she had woken up. It didn't sound like Strongstar was done with the Clans yet and it would be a dark day when he returned.

"Icepool, I hate to ask this of you so soon after you've been through such an ordeal, but will you do me a favor?" Silverstar asked, her eyes narrowing as she studied Icepool's worn-out face.

Icepool took a deep breath. Was she really up to another one of Silverstar's adventures? She flexed her tail and cautiously flicked her ears forward, wincing at the prickles of pain that scurried across her fur. Then she closed her eyes. An image of Strongstar flashed across her vision, his dark fur burning in the moonlight. Icepool's blue eyes shot open.

"I will do anything for my Clan," Icepool decided finally. Whatever Silverstar needed, she was ready for it. Once again.


	24. Chapter 22: A New Star

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I will try my best to finish this story in the next few weeks. I'd say there's only about one or two chapters left of this one. Thank you all for your continued support and reading. **

**. . . **

**Chapter 22: A New Star **

Icepool trotted alongside the lake, gazing out at the moorland. In the past few moons, the sight of WindClan's territory had brought fire to her eyes and anger to her heart but now the ragged, empty landscape just allowed sadness to seep into her belly. The Clans were falling apart before her eyes. WindClan was left without a leader, deputy, or proper medicine cat. ShadowClan barely had any warriors left. It seemed to Icepool that the only Clan relatively unscathed by Strongstar's wrath was ThunderClan.

"If we're going to see WindClan at the Gathering why do we have to visit them now?" Seapaw's voice cut into Icepool's thoughts.

Icepool turned and glanced over her shoulder at the small black apprentice, flicking her tail fondly at her.

"Because that's what Silverstar asked me to do," Icepool explained, "She wants to make sure WindClan is safe."

"Won't they get angry? We're on their territory, after all," Seapaw pointed out.

"That's why it's only you and me," Icepool meowed, "Plus, they're not in a position to turn down help."

Icepool was glad Silverstar's task for her wasn't more daunting. She was still exhausted from the battle with WindClan. But Seapaw's words made her pelt prickle with unease. What if Strongstar was still around his old Clan? Was he watching her right at this minute? Icepool scanned the rolling hills, looking for the bulky black shape of the cat she hated so much. Leopardstar's words kept flowing back into her head. _"He has not finished with RiverClan yet..." _

"Icepool, are you okay?" Seapaw asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Seapaw, thanks," Icepool responded quickly, "Come on, we're almost at their camp. Let's pick up the pace."

"Do you really think that the remaining WindClan cats are going to start following the warrior code again?" Seapaw questioned, running up to Icepool's side so she could walk next to her.

"I don't know," Icepool admitted, "I hope so. All the cats who left were the ones who seemed especially loyal to Strongstar. Their are some cats remaining who I know are good."

An image of Cloudspot flashed into Icepool's mind. She remembered how he'd jumped in front of Strongstar to prevent him from tearing her apart in battle. With a jolt, Icepool realized he had saved her life. She owed him now.

Besides her, Seapaw lifted her nose to the wind, inhaling deeply. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Icepool suppressed a purr. She was glad Silverstar had suggested Seapaw go with her, although it was a little odd that she didn't want the apprentice to remain at camp with her mentor and train.

"I smell WindClan cats!" Seapaw exclaimed, "We must be close."

Icepool nodded her agreement and led Seapaw up a sloping hill, away from the lake.

"There's the camp, up ahead," Icepool mewed, pointing at the dip in the ground with her gray tail. She could just make out the shape of a cat sitting on a rock just outside of the camp, watching them approach.

As they got closer, the cat jumped down and waved its tail at them, signaling for the RiverClan cats to slow down.

"What are you two doing here?" the cat spat out.

Icepool suddenly recognized the black and white pelt of Spottedmask and felt her ears grow hot. The she-cat had been close to Strongstar yet she hadn't left camp with his other followers. Icepool couldn't help but wonder why. Was she still in contact with Strongstar, plotting to take over the Clans?

"We came to talk to..." Seapaw began, suddenly trailing off.

Icepool understood her hesitation. She couldn't say "leader." Or even "deputy." WindClan had no cat in charge as far as Icepool could tell.

"We've come to talk to WindClan cats as a whole," Icepool told Spottedmask, "You can understand that RiverClan is suspicious from the recent activities that have taken place here. We want to be sure there are no followers of Strongstar left in WindClan and that WindClan is beginning to recover."

Icepool narrowed her eyes at Spottedmask as she spoke, not breaking eye-contact with the thin she-cat. Spottedmask suddenly looked at her paws, her ears twitching uncomfortably.

"Any cat who was loyal to Strongstar has left," she mumbled, "But you should come talk to Cloudspot and Poppypaw. We want to rebuild WindClan without Strongstar's influence."

Icepool's tail whipped around uncertainly. She couldn't tell whether or not Spottedmask was being sincere. She hadn't forgotten the way the WindClan cat had looked adoringly at Strongstar when she was being held captive.

"Fine. Let's go," Icepool replied tersely.

Spottedmask nodded and turned, leading the two RiverClan cats into the sparse and empty-looking camp. Icepool sadly took in the amount of cats that were left in WindClan. There were barely any warriors and Icepool recognized the two elders she had seen on patrols before when they had crossed WindClan to speak to Redstar.

"What are they doing here!" a voice cried out.

Icepool and Seapaw glanced around, watching as a familiar calico she-cat skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Acornpaw," Icepool murmured, remembering the apprentice she had encountered before.

"They need to talk to us," Spottedmask replied, "They want to make sure we're okay."

"We don't need your help," spat Acornpaw, turning her blue gaze to Seapaw, "We're fine alone!"

"Obviously you're not," Seapaw replied drily.

Before Acornpaw could reply, Spottedmask flicked her with her tail and gave her a meaningful look.

"Go take care of Lizardtail," she ordered, "Her kits need to eat."

Icepool's ear pricked forward. Lizardtail had her kits then. The last time she saw the queen she had ambushed Icepool from behind, with her belly swollen from kits, and knocked her out.

"How are the kits doing?" Seapaw asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Icepool understood her question. It would be good for WindClan to have more future warriors; especially those that could be raised without Strongstar around.

"They're healthy," Spottedmask replied, "Three toms and one she-cat."

"Icepool!"

Icepool recognized the voice before she even had a chance to look around. She ran forward, her eyes landing on the white pelt of Cloudspot bounding towards her. The tom butted his head against hers affectionately and gave her ear a swift lick.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright, thanks to you," Icepool whispered, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it," Cloudspot purred, "I would do it a hundred times over."

Icepool felt her paws grow hot. She was so grateful for everything Cloudspot had done for her. She turned and beckoned Seapaw over with her tail. The apprentice leaped forward, mewing a greeting to Cloudspot.

"We came to find out how WindClan is doing," Icepool reported to Cloudspot, "Have you had any news from StarClan about what to do yet?"

Cloudspot shook his head sadly. "I fear they have deserted us. We haven't heard anything from them in a long time."

"I'm sure they haven't deserted you," Icepool assured the tom, "They know Strongstar has left WindClan now. Cloudspot, your Clan _needs _a new leader."

"Cloudspot," Spottedmask padded up next to her Clanmate, "I'm not sure how much information we should give these cats."

"Don't be mouse-brained, Spottedmask," Cloudspot snapped, "Icepool saved our Clan. We owe RiverClan so much for driving out Strongstar."

Icepool felt a shiver as she remembered the prophecy. WindClan might feel safe now but she knew Strongstar wasn't out of the picture yet. Spottedmask grunted something under her breath and then walked away towards a gorse bush, flashing a glance back at Icepool as she went.

"I don't know if you can trust her," Icepool whispered to Cloudspot when the black and white cat had disappeared under the bush.

"I know," Cloudspot agreed, "But for now I'll just have to watch her carefully."

"Cloudspot!" a light brown she-cat hurried across the clearing of the camp, pausing only for a second to spare a look at Icepool and Seapaw before continuing, "StarClan has finally given me a sign!"

Cloudspot spun around, hope glistening in his eyes. "What is it, Poppypaw?"

"They've shown me who the new leader needs to be!" Poppypaw said excitedly, motioning with her tail for the tom to follow her.

Cloudspot flicked his tail at Icepool, wanting her to come with him, and the three cats set off towards a flattened boulder that stood near the edge of the camp. Upon it lay a large leaf that was oddly dappled with black and white splotches, not unlike a cat's pelt. The three cats gathered around it, staring.

"A cat named Tallstar came to speak to me in a vision," Poppypaw started, "and he said that 'the masked cat' needed to lead. Then he left this on the stone."

"Spottedmask!" Cloudspot cried, "Quickly, Poppypaw, go fetch her."

The medicine cat tore off across the clearing, towards the gorse bush where Spottedmask had disappeared earlier. Cloudspot then turned to Icepool, wariness glowing in his eyes.

"Why would StarClan want to give nine lives to a cat who was so close to Strongstar?" he wondered.

Icepool felt her insides grow colder. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed but if StarClan had approved it, they must be right. She hoped they knew what they were doing.

"If StarClan trusts her enough to make her leader of WindClan, we must trust her too," Icepool conceded.

"They're coming," Cloudspot said, his ears flicking forward as Spottedmask and Poppypaw approached them.

"Is it true?" Spottedmask gasped, "StarClan wants me to lead?"

"That's what Poppypaw said," Cloudspot shrugged, "And they left this leaf too."

"I'll do my best," Spottedmask murmured, "I'll have to go to Moonpool tonight. Poppypaw, I think you should come with me. You need a proper name."

"But Spottedmask," Poppypaw protested, "I don't think StarClan wants me to be a medicine cat yet. I still have so much to learn."

"We have no choice," Spottedmask argued, "WindClan needs a real medicine cat. You can continue to learn as you go on. StarClan has shown they approve of you by sending you this message anyway."

Poppypaw looked uncertain but nodded, her bright blue eyes worried. Cloudspot glanced at Icepool, who suddenly felt very out of place watching the whole event transpire. She didn't belong here for this. It was a private WindClan activity. She had found out what Silverstar wanted her to. It was time to return to RiverClan.

"I must go," she announced cordially, "Thank you for seeing us. Spottedmask, I wish you the best of luck. You too, Poppypaw. Cloudspot, I hope to see you at the Gathering. May StarClan light your paths."

Cloudspot touched his nose to Icepool's gently, his warm breath curling over her face and stirring something deep inside her.

"Go with StarClan," he replied.

Spottedmask watched them carefully and then flicked her tail at Icepool with a polite dismissal.

"Thank you for your concern for our Clan," she told Icepool, "But in the future, wait for a Gathering. We are alright now."

"Yeah, because _we_ helped you out," Icepool heard Seapaw mutter from behind her.

Icepool dipped her head respectfully, trying to keep her suspicion of Spottedmask out of her head. Pressing her tail against Cloudspot's shoulder one last time, Icepool made her way out of the WindClan camp, Seapaw trailing along after her. Silverstar would not be disappointed with the amount of news Icepool had to give. As the sun began to set, Icepool's paws tingled. Changes were coming and she knew the next day's Gathering would be an interesting one.


	25. Chapter 23: Fresh Wounds

**Chapter 23: Fresh Wounds **

"And so, we must be on constant alert, all of us. Strongstar is still out there somewhere with a considerable amount of warriors loyal to him. Keep your eyes and ears open."

Silverstar silky gray coat glimmered in the moonlight as she addressed the clearing full of cats. Icepool sat curled up next to Rainwhisker and Seapaw. The majority of the Gathering had been devoted to discussing the events of the battle between Strongstar's followers and RiverClan. The meeting was drawing to a close and Icepool couldn't help but notice how out-of-sync the Clan leaders and the cats in the clearing looked.

Redstar was on Silverstar's left, resolutely staring at his paws. Tearstar had somehow managed to attend the Gathering but she was incredibly underfed, visibly shaking, and still obviously weak from her time under Strongstar's control. Spottedmask was sitting far away from the other leaders, her splotchy tail wrapped tightly around her paws, her eyes darting nervously. Icepool still was unsure of WindClan's new leader's loyalties but she didn't blame her for looking anxious. When Silverstar had announced that Spottedmask would be traveling at moon-fall the next night to receive her name and nine lives from StarClan, there had been mutters and low hisses in the clearing; it was known that Spottedmask had been close to Strongstar.

Icepool sighed quietly and stared around at the other cats around her, their heads tilted towards the great tree as Silverstar spoke. The clearing had never looked so empty. ShadowClan and WindClan were both in ruins, half of their Clans gone.

_Strongstar did more damage than any cat could foresee, _Icepool thought sadly.

So many dead. So many weak and injured. It would take moons for ShadowClan to rebuild and WindClan's predicament was precarious at best, their new leader unexperienced and their medicine cat barely out of kithood.

"Look, Spottedmask wants to say something," Rainwhisker whispered in Icepool's ear, jolting her away from her somber thoughts.

Sure enough, the black and white she-cat was on her paws, her tail lashing back and forth in agitation. The clearing fell silent as expectant eyes turned to the WindClan leader. Icepool wondered how many of them were viewing Spottedmask with suspicion and fear.

"I know I am not officially WindClan's leader yet," Spottedmask started, "But I feel I must address you all with that authority. I know many of you do not trust me. But I can assure you that my loyalty is to WindClan, and to WindClan alone. And my Clan needs time to rebuild after this travesty. However, do not think for one moment that we are weak. If I catch any cat on our territory without invitation, we will show you how strong we really are."

Yowls of support rose from the group of WindClan cats clustered in the middle of the clearing. Icepool saw Acornpaw standing tall, her head thrust into the air as she stared at Spottedmask with admiration.

"RiverClan has been much too comfortable on our territory as of late," Spottedmask continued, her voice tinged with a growl, "That ends now. WindClan can take care of itself. If I scent or see one more RiverClan cat on our territory, I'm afraid our two Clans are going to have another problem."

The RiverClan cats hissed.

"We were trying to help you, furball!" Fernfoot spat, glaring at Spottedmask.

"Enough," Silverstar mewed, silencing the growls of dissent among her Clan, "Spottedmask, I understand. Of course we will not cross into your territory. We only did so before because of the dire circumstances at play. We want no quarrel with WindClan, especially at such a critical time of rebuilding."

Icepool narrowed her eyes. Silverstar's words were soothing but her tone was cold. And her final remark seemed to be meant to remind Spottedmask that her Clan was not in a position to make threats.

"Good," Spottedmask grumbled, suddenly not meeting Silverstar's eyes.

"If that's all then, I think we should get going," Redstar interrupted, finally raising his green eyes from his paws, "It's late and this Gathering has gone nearly twice as long as usual."

"That's because there was a murderous traitor ruling half the forest a few days ago," Seapaw muttered under her breath.

Icepool twitched her whiskers in amusement. Clearly Seapaw, like herself, had not forgotten ThunderClan's apathy during Strongstar's rule.

"Yes, ShadowClan must be returning now," Tearstar croaked, her voice harsh and raspy, "Once again we thank RiverClan for their help during our plight. It's now time for us to go home and begin again and try to repair what has been lost."

The starved ShadowClan leader slithered down from her perch and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Tosstree was immediately at her side, supporting her through the clearing. The sad, small group of ShadowClan cats left followed their leader and medicine cat out of the clearing. Irisclaw looked over her shoulder as she left and caught Icepool's eye. She flicked her tail in farewell, a pained look on her face. Icepool wondered how long it would take her to recover from the trauma of losing her Clanmates. Tearstar had made Irisclaw her new deputy to replace Lilyshine but right now Irisclaw just looked defeated.

The other cats started to leave the clearing as well. Icepool and her companions rose to their paws. Rainwhisker nudged her shoulder gently, leading her towards where Silverstar was now standing with Pinetail.

"Icepool?"

Recognizing the voice instantly, Icepool whirled around to see Cloudspot standing a few tail-lengths away. His eyes were warm and his tail curled in happiness to see her. Behind her, Rainwhisker drew a sharp breath in and hissed quietly.

"Cloudspot I-" Icepool began.

"Did you hear me?" Another voice cut through Icepool's, "Cloudspot, I said we were done with RiverClan."

Spottedmask had stalked over and was glowering at Cloudspot.

"I was just saying goodbye to my friend," Cloudspot protested angrily.

"No. Icepool cannot be your friend. You belong with your Clan, now more than ever. You must cut your ties with this she-cat. WindClan comes first," Spottedmask insisted, glancing at Icepool for only a brief moment.

Cloudspot hissed in surprise and unhappiness and opened his mouth, his white teeth glinting in the moonlight as he started to respond.

"No, Cloudspot, she's right," Icepool interjected.

The white tom stared at her incredulously. Even Spottedmask looked bemused, as if she expected a fight from Icepool.

"We can't...we can't do this...anymore," Icepool stuttered, her ears going hot with embarrassment, "We're in two different Clans and we need to be loyal to them to follow the code. We had to work together to drive out Strongstar and that's done for now. You should focus on rebuilding your Clan."

Cloudspot's eyes widened and Icepool saw the hurt register in them. Then it slowly changed to resentment and her friend's tail lashed once before he lowered his head.

"I see," Cloudspot intoned softly, "You're choosing him."

Spottedmask's look of confusion transformed into a sly understanding. She twitched her whiskers, almost in derision, and then blinked at Icepool, who felt a pit of despair open up in her stomach.

"No, Cloudspot, I'm just being realistic, we're not in the same Clan, I'm not picking any cat, I'm-"

"Save it," Cloudspot growled.

He turned around and shot off, disappearing into the darkness enfolding the trees. Icepool felt terrible, she wanted to run after him, to apologize and press her face against his. But she couldn't. Rainwhisker was standing next to her now, his fur standing up in anticipation. She wasn't choosing him. She wasn't choosing anyone. Why couldn't they both understand that? She was concerned with Strongstar and the very real threat that he might come back any day. She didn't have time for two jealous toms!

"Stay away from WindClan," Spottedmask warned, her eyes burning into Icepool's fur, "The less contact you have with him the easier this will be. For every cat."

At that the new Clan leader spun around and trotted off after her Clanmate, leading the rest of her cats off into the dark. Icepool felt like she couldn't breath. Was Spottedmask threatening her or trying to offer advice? She shook her head as if to dislodge water from her ears. She was too tired to think about this now.

"Come on, let's go home," she muttered to Rainwhisker, ignoring the pleading look in his eyes. She didn't want to talk about what had just happened even though he clearly did.

The two cats joined the rest of RiverClan and fell into line behind Crabclaw and Tinystripe, whose tails were intertwined together as they walked. Icepool watched them pensively. Maybe it'd be nice to be like that with Rainwhisker. It would be uncomplicated and simple. Every cat would be supportive. They'd known each other forever, and they were a great team. And they'd gone through so much together. But Cloudspot...she'd gone through a lot with Cloudspot too. And he'd always put her first, even above his Clan. But he lived in WindClan and she lived in RiverClan. Icepool didn't think that could ever work out. She suppressed a sigh.

_I wish StarClan could send me a prophecy about this, _Icepool thought bitterly, _It'd be nice to get some help._

The stars sparkled overhead as the RiverClan cats crossed the fallen tree and ran swiftly through the woods towards their camp. The chill in the air was palpable now as leaf-bare fell upon them. Icepool knew it'd be a difficult few moons. The Clans were unstable and Strongstar would know that. He'd be watching, she was sure of it. And she couldn't shake off a feeling of foreboding that followed her everywhere. Until Strongstar was dead, Icepool knew she'd never feel totally safe. And she realized he probably felt the same way about her. They would meet again. And there was a chance one of them wouldn't come out alive.

_StarClan help us, _Icepool sent up a silent prayer, _Help all of us._

RiverClan was better off than WindClan or ShadowClan but Icepool knew they would need all the help they could get to survive the coming moons. But she was ready and determined. She had too much to lose now. Rainwhisker, Seapaw, her mother. She cared about too many cats to see them suffer and die.

_I will protect them, _Icepool thought fiercely, _I am the blue-eyed cat and I _will_ seal the fate of the river and save my Clan! Just let Strongstar try and stop me. _

Far away, an owl hooted solemnly. Icepool's eyes gleamed with resolve as she flew through the forest, her Clanmates all around her, drinking in the sights and smells of her home. This was her life, her love, her Clan. And she would protect them.

Or die trying.

xxx

**End of Book **


End file.
